Desperate Magic
by Torii
Summary: PLEASE READ!!! Okay!!CH 20 Is up now Finally, Ch 20: The girls train for the battle that they cannot ignore...but, is there a little flirting going around as well? Teehee!READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Default Chapter: Running Away

Hey people! This is one of my first new fics! I've always wanted to write a fic, and then post it on the computer or something hehe. Oh well now! On will the fic " Desperate Magic"!  
  
  
  
Desperate Magic  
  
It was late at night in the house of Dart Feld. Shana, his new wife had just gone to sleep, and their Daughter, Shantei was sound asleep in her small bed across the hall.  
  
Shantei was now five years old and already knew how to use a short sword and bow n' arrows. She was a beginning warrior in her dad's eyes, but in her mother's eyes she was seen as a young but growing lady.  
  
She waited till her parents were sound asleep, then quietly got out of bed, already dressed in her clothes. She had a short Tang-Top on with baggy pants on. She tied her hair into a ponytail and tip toed out of the rooms with her sword.  
  
Shantei grabbed her pack, which she hid from her mother's cleaning of the house, and went to the fridge. Hmm. what should I bring with me? She thought. Shantei then grabbed a few milk bottles, some cheese and a loft of bread. She traveled to the cupboards and took out some candy she had hiding, one pot, one frying pan, two cups two plates, and a carving knife here father had given her for her fourth birthday.  
  
With everything all packed she quickly wrote a note, left it on the table and went through the door carefully shutting it.  
  
  
  
  
  
: The Next Morning:  
  
"Yawn! Good morning Shana. Hey you awake?" Shana rolled around to face Dart with a smile on her face. "Morning Dart." He smiled and leaped out of bed. " Get up! I'll make breakfast!" With that he sped downstairs and into the kitchen. Maybe I shouldn't have taught him the proper way of cooking. Shana thought with the shake of her head. She looked to her daughter's bedroom door which was slightly open and yelled, " Shantei get out of bed!" Shana waited for an answer. nothing came, not even a grumble. She knitted her eyebrows and got out of bed. " Shantei! Time to get out of bed, were going to Bale today." Shana said as she walked to the door.  
  
"Shantei?" Shana opened the door fully, and with a scream she ran down the stairs, " Dart!!! Shantei's gone!" She stopped as soon as she saw Dart, standing there with a piece of paper in his hand. Dart turned to her with a look of worry on his eyes, "She left Shana. She went to see the world." Shana took the paper, which read:  
  
Dear mom and dad,  
  
I'm really sorry if this worries you, but I need to leave. Seles is just too boring, and I need to see the world. I know we're going to Bale but I just didn't want to see one place. Dad. you've seen the world already like Deningrad, Mayfil, and Donau! I want to see what you saw! Hehehe, I already know that Mayfil isn't a legend so I wanted to see it too. I really sorry. and if mom asked if I took everything I need, then yes. I apologize again. please don't be mad if we meet somewhere's. Who knows.maybe I'll see great-grandfather in my journeys. well till then goodbye. I love you mom and dad!  
  
Love, Shantei.  
  
Shana stood there frozen, Dart had wrapped his arms around his wife trying to comfort her. " Dart, we need to see Albert." Dart nodded at this, sure Shantei was strong. but she was still only five years old.  
  
Well? How was the beginning? Wonder what's gonna happen to Shantei? And why did she leave knowing she's only five. We'll see next Chapter!  
  
Aya: Oh goodie! This is gonna be fun writing! Lavitz: . that's what you said last time you wrote a fic, and that turned into a disaster. Aya: (Glare) You! I dare you to say that again! Lavitz: (Hides in a corner.) Shantei: Why are you always scaring him Aya? Aya: Because, he's cute that way! Well see you next chapter! 


	2. Rebellion

Well folks! I've got another chapter coming up, here and now! WHAHAHAH.. Ahem, anyway I hope you like the chapter before this, I need reviews people. Now please enjoy chapter 2!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Rebellion  
  
Aya walked to her home at 9:00 in the morning. She was passing by the bridge when she noticed crystal blue eyes dashed by her side, "Woah!" Splash! Aya had fallen into the water, and now was dripping wet.  
  
Shantei didn't see that person there, "(So much for my manners!)" she thought. When Shantei looked at the person she saw that it was a girl about her age, seeing this made her stop, turn, then run back. "Damn! I hate knocking over people!" she said aloud.  
  
Sitting in the water, Aya looked up to see the thing running back to her, "Oh.god!" She jumped up and just before she started to run a voice yelled out, "Please! Wait, I'm not a monster!" Aya turned quickly to be face to face with another girl about her own age. "Who are you?" "I'm Shantei, I'm really really sorry that I knocked you down! I was in a hurry. You see I was just-" " Wait! You were just running away from your parents to seek adventure?" Aya said as she cut Shantei off. Shantei stood there baffled. "Heh, looks like I was right, I guessing you're headed to Bale?" "Yeah, why?" "I'm coming with ya, okay? I need to get out of this place, the elders and such are always so cranky and boring. All the parents are at work 24/7! I hate it. So please can I come with ya?"  
  
Shantei thought it over, "(Hmm. she does seem like a good companion.I hope she know how to fight so we can at least gets some money for hotels and such.)" "Well? " Aya looked at her with pleading eyes. Shantei nodded her head, "Sure, but! Can you fight?" "Of course! We don't have a barrier around our town so we have ta defended ourselves. Everyone always calls me Aya the Lancer. You see I fight with a lance or spear, even for my age! Hehe." Shantei beamed with joy, she actually hated travelling alone. even though this was her first time.  
  
"Okay then! I'll go get my stuff! Wait over there in the bushes okay?" "Okay." Aya then ran off to the biggest house in the town, (She must be rich.) Shantei thought.  
  
It wasn't long before Aya came dashing to where Shantei has seated herself. " Sorry. I had to sneak some stuff, so my mom didn't know." "That's okay, as long as we get to Bale in one piece."  
  
When Shantei and Aya got into the sunlight, which had just peered, over the mountains, Aya's hair glowed brightly. "What the! What's up with your hair? It all gold!" Aya looked at Shantei with a funny face, "What do you mean? My hair's always been gold. I'm am a Mystic." Shantei's eyes went wide, " B- but I thought Mystics were only a legend!" "Hah! Books always lie! I mean look at dragons and dragoons for example, they are not legends. Right?" "Right.(This is so cool!)"  
  
They had been walking for 4 hours now, and it was just about 1:00, but all of a sudden Aya's and Shantei's stomachs both growled at the same time. "Ahh. ehehe. Lunch time?" Shantei nodded. They found a little clearing by the road and sat down. "I'll go get some fire wood. I'm not too good with cooking." Aya said as she walked toward the forest. " Kay, I'll just busy myself here."  
  
Aya walked in to an open clearing in the forest, " Ah! There's some sticks!" She bent down to pick them up. Behind her, lurking in the shadows, was a figure. It began to approach Aya with such stealth that she didn't even hear the footsteps behind her.  
  
Shantei had already begun to cut and clean the fish she had just caught from the stream, right beside where they rested. "I wonder what's taking her so long," Shantei thought, " its just firewood." With that she got up and went into the forest in search of her friend.  
  
Her wrists held her against a tree as Aya struggled to get free. She couldn't scream because the person had tied a bandana over her mouth before he grabbed her. Aya stared into the emerald green eyes of her captor, wanting to tear them out. "Well? What are you doing out here Aya! You are not aloud to go out into other places! It is forbidden to young ones like you!" The grip got tighter and Aya let out a little whimper of pain. "You have disgraced your family! To use now, you are a rebel! A child with no family. A Broken Mystic!" Aya stared into the man's eyes with teary green ones. Her bottom lip quivered slightly, and her body began shaking. No one in her family had been a Broken Mystic, not even her four-year-old brother who always got into trouble. Aya lowered her head from the piercing gaze of the man in front of her.  
  
Shantei walked into the clearing Aya was in, she saw her friend held up against a tree, "HEY! Leave her alone you big dummy!" She ran to the man and kicked his shin. He let out a yelp and ran off.  
  
Aya was oh the ground, eyes wide in shock. "Aya, who was that? What did he do to your wrists!" Shantei knelt down in front of her friend, "Hey. what's wrong?" Aya lifted her head, "I'm a Broken Mystic Shantei! That man was my father. I- I was told not to go and leave the town. and now I'm a rebel to my own family!"  
  
She let it all out right there and now. Crying and also shaking with fear of what had become of her. She was only 5 and she had her own door shut on her face, by her family. "Aya." Shantei stared at her with sympathetic eyes. " We'll stay here for a bit till you calm down.okay Aya?" Aya nodded as best as she could without getting Shantei wet with tears.  
  
She's now a rebel, she's a Broken Mystic, and she can no longer go back to her family. What's a little girl like Aya gonna do.  
  
So! How was it? I know it's not that long, and I'm sorry. But I'm just starting out okay?  
  
Shantei: I think they know that Aya.  
  
Lavitz: Yeah. For once I agree with Shantei.  
  
Aya: Your all meanies! Lavitz! You get into the cell!  
  
Lavitz: NO! NEVER! Leave me alone!  
  
Aya: Come back here! (Chases after Lavitz)  
  
Shantei: Well guys. I don't know how long they'll keep doing that, but it's sure fun to watch!hehe 


	3. Meeting the King

Howdy! I'm again updating again. So did ya like the last chapter? I'll try and make this one a little longer and probably the next one too. Last chapter Shantei meets a new species called a Mystic, Aya. Hehe they sure became friends fast huh? Anyway here's Chapter 3!  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Meeting the King  
  
Shantei and Aya were resting by the slow moving river, just recovering from an attack from Aya's father. Shantei looked to her friend who was staring at the fish in the river.  
  
"Maybe. we should get going. I mean what if he comes back?" Shantei said trying to get moving, but also caring about her friend.  
  
Aya lifted her head slightly, " Of course, I know him. he would defiantly come back." Aya stood and dusted herself off.  
  
"Aya. are you sure you're alright?" Shantei asked also getting up.  
  
"Yeah! I'm okay! It's just I've never been a broken mystic! That's all, hehehe!" she said trying to hide the pain she was feeling now in her heart.  
  
"Alright."  
  
Aya walked up to where he bag was, she picked it up as if it was priceless and stood waiting for Shantei. When Shantei was ready she nodded to Aya, "Lets go!"  
  
It was now almost noon and the two girls could finally see Bale, and the castle where King Albert was. Indels Castle.  
  
'Hey! Check that thing out. what is it?" Shantei nearly fell over to what Aya had said; "Don't you know! That's a castle and its Indels castle to be precise! Don't your kind ever study or read books?"  
  
Aya looked to the floor, "Well. no, the elders won't let us read or study till we're 8 or older."  
  
Shantei fell over (Classic anime style), " You've got to be kidding me!" she said as she got off the ground.  
  
Aya began blushing with embarrassment, "Okay! I get it! Why don't we just go, okay?"  
  
Shantei nodded trying hard to act serious.  
  
When they entered Bale's entrance, Aya eyes went wide. Shantei saw this and began laughing, while at the same time Aya began to walk forward to wander. She accidentally bumped into someone, 'Oh my! I'm sorry, you should be careful, don't want to get lost, do you?"  
  
Aya looked up into the eyes of a aging woman, who looked about 50 or more years old.  
  
"Ummm. I'm so sorry ma'am, it's just that I've never been here before. My friend is just over there."  
  
The woman smiled sweetly, "Where are your parents? Surly they would have been looking for you if you got lost."  
  
"Umm. well I'm a. a orphan, yeah an orphan! And my friend Shantei just wanted me to come to travel with her! Hehe."  
  
Shantei looked over to where Aya was standing talking with a lady, "Aya. god I should get beeper for her!" With that said, Shantei went toward where Aya was.  
  
"I'm Aya! Please to meet you!"  
  
The lady smiled and took Aya's hand in a shake, "I'm Mai Slambert, please to meet you as well."  
  
"Aya! There you are! I thought I told you not to run off when we got here! We have to go to the castle." Shantei said trying to make Aya understand. "Sorry." was all she could say.  
  
Mai looked at the duo, then at the castle, "You're going to the castle?" They nodded. "Well you should let me escort you there. I'm going there anyway to see King Albert and queen Emille."  
  
The girls looked at each other, the said in unison, "Okay!"  
  
Mai took both of their hands in her own and head toward the castle, " So you must be Shantei? Right?" Shantei looked up, "Yup!"  
  
"Umm, Mrs. Slambert? Why do you go to the castle? I mean I thought only nobles and knights could go in there." Shantei looked at Aya, "Hey I thought you didn't read!"  
  
"Uh, yeah well, a little girl can sneak around right?"  
  
"I'll answer your question about the standards of the castle Aya, yes only nobles and Knight go in there, but sometimes peasants are aloud too. Me I'm not a peasant, I'm a mother of a knight." She said.  
  
"Really! Awesome! What's his name?" Aya asked very generically.  
  
Mai's eyes saddened as she spoke, "His name was Lavitz. he's dead now."  
  
"HUH! I'm so sorry Mrs. Slambert! I didn't know." Aya said wanting to take back the words which had already come out of her mouth.  
  
"It's alright, he died during the war a few years back. well girls! We're here." Mai announced as they reached the castle doors.  
  
"What fi he won't help us Shantei, I mean what if he's mean." Aya nervously wined.  
  
"Oh come on. my parents were suppose to bring me here anyway, and they said Albert is very nice, but he's really the bookish type of guy. My mommy said that Albert is the jade dragoon. I really wanna see it in action, you know!" Aya nodded, "Of course!"  
  
As they entered the castle Mai was greeted with smiles and bows from the Knights in the castle. The girls were a little surprised that she was this well known, her son Lavitz must have been a great knight.  
  
"King Albert, it's good to see you again." Mai said as she bowed before the man on the throne.  
  
"You too Mai. but you don't have to be so formal with me, I've known you since I was little. oh. who are these children with you?" he ask politely.  
  
Aya and Shantei finally took notice to the man standing on the throne, and both of them blushed with embarrassment.  
  
"Sorry, you highnesses. we were just day dreaming." Shantei said quickly knowing Aya would probably say something stupid.  
  
Albert gave a slight chuckle, "It's alright Shantei, no need to be formal as well." "But! How did you know my name!" Shantei exclaimed.  
  
" I know you father and mother, and I was there when you were born. That is how." Albert saw that Shantei was awing at how he knew her. He then eyed Aya who was looking around, trying to find a spot to conceal herself. " It's alright little Mystic. There's no need to hide from us, you're in no harm."  
  
Aya gawked at the King, slightly wondering how he knew she was a Mystic, "How! My race is hidden from people beyond our world. How did you know I was one?" She was starting to sound upset.  
  
Albert looked at her, "I'm sorry, it's just that you have golden hair and green eyes. That's the sign of a Mystic."  
  
Shantei looked at the two, she then noticed her parents weren't there yet. "Umm. King Albert? Where are my parents? Shouldn't they be here by now?"  
  
Albert took his eyes off Aya and looked at Shantei, " They will be coming in 2 days. no don't worry, I won't tell them you're here."  
  
Shantei sighed in relief. Then she look to the right of King Albert, " I'm sorry. but where is Queen Emille?"  
  
Minister Noish answered her question, " Queen Emille is sick right now, she's upstairs."  
  
'Sorry. um we had better get going. so I'll get to the point. Albert can we have an escort to Lohan?"  
  
"WHAT! Shantei, wait. a knight escort US! No way." Aya was staring at her with disbelief.  
  
"I'm not kidding. So can we?"  
  
Albert looked at the two girls, then at Noish, "I'm sorry, but we have no Knights to spare. in a day a few will be back from Hoax, so if you want you can stay in the castle for a day if you want."  
  
Aya took this time to answer the question for Albert, "Of course your highness! We would be glad to stay!"  
  
Shantei glared at Aya, who was bouncing up and down.  
  
"Alright your room will be ready in half and hour, please enjoy your stay at the castle, and you also have free access to everywhere in the castle, except my and Emille's room. Alright?"  
  
Both of them nodded, " Yup!"  
  
"Now off with you two." He spoke like a father talking to his children.  
  
The girls ran from the throne rooms, with Mrs. Slambert yelling at them to be careful. "Kids." was all Albert said.  
  
  
  
So? Interesting huh? Looks like Shantei doesn't want to stay in the castle, well to bad. It also looks like Aya has sort of a big mouth.ehehe. anyway, will Shantei and Aya leave in time to Lohan before Shantei's parents Dart and Shana find them? And will Aya's ex-father try to come and kill her? Know next time.  
  
Aya: Hehe, I'm getting good at this! I Think.  
  
Lavitz: You think! You have only just started and you think it's getting good?  
  
Shantei: Uh-oh.  
  
Aya: (Twitch twitch) What did you s-say Lavitz?  
  
Lavitz: . nothing, nothing at all. hehehe. (Gulp) Gotta go!  
  
Aya: Come back! I'm gonna make you eat those words Lavitz!  
  
Shantei: Heh. well kids ill be kids,  
  
Aya and Lavitz: Hey! I'm not a kid!  
  
Look at each other.  
  
Aya: (Glare.) Time to eat words Lavi-boy  
  
Lavitz: What Lavi-boy! Why are you calling me that!  
  
Aya: My new name (Giggle)  
  
Shantei: . okay Aya is a little crazy and Lavi. excuse me, Lavitz is very disturbing. Till next time guy n' gals! Buh-Bye! 


	4. Who are you?

Okay. hi what did you think about "Meeting the King?" Interesting on how Albert knew Shantei, and how Aya was a Mystic. Hehe. well time for the next chapter.  
  
Who are you?  
  
Shantei stared out the window of the castle in Bale. She never thought she would make it to Bale before her parents, and how Albert knew she was their daughter. She just wanted to leave to Lohan now.  
  
"Aya, maybe we should go weapon shopping? Huh?" she stared at her sleeping friend on the bed next to hers.  
  
"Looks like she was tired." Shantei said in a whisper.  
  
She walked over to her bed and lied down on it. She looked at the ceiling thinking about her on coming adventures. She closed her eyes and slowly drifted to sleep.  
  
:DREAM:  
  
She was floating in a black abyss, nothing in sight. Just blackness. Shantei wanted to scream, but it seemed her mouth was shut tight. She couldn't move her body, her arms, legs, she couldn't move anything.  
  
"(Why can't I move! Where am I!") She thought.  
  
Her eyes seemed to be glowing with the tears that came to her eyes, but there was no light. Was there?  
  
A crystal green light appeared in front of her, and it took the form of a figure. She couldn't see its face. or for that matter, if it was a man or woman. The light blinded her.  
  
'Shantei. I'll be her, alright?' the figure spoke in a manly voice.  
  
"(What? Why are you here? Who are you?")She thought wildly. 'You will find out soon, just not yet. to you I may appear as a spirit or as a ghost. but I am mearly a person of the past. So you will know when I am with you. Till then young one.'  
  
The figure disappeared, and then everything went black.  
  
'Shantei! Come get up!" she could here her name being called.  
  
"Ahh! (Huff, huff) Where?" Shantei looked around the room confused.  
  
"Are you okay? I mean did you just have a nightmare?" Aya asked her voice filled with concern.  
  
"Yeah. it was a nightmare, nothing to serious!" she said putting on a smile. 'How's about we go shopping!"  
  
Aya's eyes lit up like fireflies, "Yay! Shopping! Finally I can get a new lance! Woo hoo!" she jumped up and down and sped out the door with her moneybag in hand.  
  
"She more childfree then me, wait. she has the money. HUH! HEY AYA COME BACK HERE!" Shantei sped out the door after her friend.  
  
Aya looked to her friend behind her, " Hey, what took you so long?" she asked.  
  
"Well. nothing, I was thinking!" she looked toward the weapon shop, " Lets go."  
  
They walked into the weapon shop, everything seemed so big. but that didn't throw of Shantei and Aya.  
  
"Hmm. Ooh! Look a Halberd! It's so wonderful! How much mister?" Aya asked the man who owned the shop.  
  
"It's 200 g, I don't think a little kid like you can afford that, or much less carry it." He told her.  
  
"Can I try to hold it?" she ask touching the point to see if it was sharp. ". Alright, just don' hurt yourself." H e said keeping an eye on her.  
  
"Thank you. hmm. it's pretty sharp. and it also has ancient writing on it. in Mystic? Wow! Cool, okay lets see here."  
  
She lifted the Halberd in her hands and got a good look at it. It was long and good for long range attacking, the point was double bladed and had 2 jewels in it, it also had ancient Mystic writing on it. The perfect weapon, also deadly too.  
  
"I'll take it! Here you go!" she handed the man 200 g and strapped the Halberd on her back and walked off to wear Shantei was inspecting the daggers.  
  
She wanted to change her type of weapon, swords were just too boring, and so were bow n' arrows. Then she saw a set of daggers, which to her seemed like white gold. She peered at the blade, which was doubled bladed as well, then stared at the handle. It was brilliantly designed with white opal and crystal sapphire.  
  
"Shantei? Did you find something?" Aya said to her dreaming friend.  
  
"Huh? Oh! Yeah, look at these, aren't they awesome? I think I might just buy then and sell my other stuff too!" she said as she head to the counter.  
  
"Good idea." Aya said following her.  
  
"Okay, I'll take these please. And how much?" she asked the man.  
  
"1000 g, I really don't think you can buy this young lady." He stared at her.  
  
"Excuse me? Did I hear you correctly? I want to buy these, here is the cash, now give me my daggers!" she said in a dangerous tone, where even Aya looked scared.  
  
"O-okay.here." He said stuttering.  
  
"Thank you, good day mister." Shantei said in a tone that was back to normal.  
  
The two girls walked out of the shop. Both of them had nice, new glistening weapons, of their choice.  
  
"So, do we go back to the castle? It's getting kind of late." Aya asked Shantei.  
  
"Sure, lets go. I'm getting cold."  
  
So they began to walk to Indels Castle, not knowing they were being watched by a figure in the dark.  
  
Shantei felt a chill spread down her spine, "Burr. huh?" she looked directly at the figure, which raced away. "Is that. the person in my dream? Who are you exactly? Why are you following us?"  
  
"Shantei? You off in dreamland again!" Aya told her friend, " Your going to be a real big daydreamer in your older years you know!" she walked off will her friend behind her.  
  
"Yeah." she took one last look at the space where the figure had been, "I'll see you again. whoever you are." She walked off following Aya.  
  
(That was close. she can't meet me. not yet.) The figure rose from the rooftop of a house. It disappeared.  
  
SO! Shantei's having weird dreams. oh boy, I wonder who was talk to her in them. And the figure in the darkness. freaky. Heh anyway I hoped you liked this chapter, just wait till next time. Will Shantei meet the person in her dreams? And will he be enemy or friend? Find out next time.  
  
Aya: Shantei. you've got a stalker!  
  
Shantei: Shut-up! I do not!  
  
Aya: hehe. well it is my fic, so I can make it a stalker if I want too. Hehe.  
  
Shantei: Your scaring me. Just cut that out! Enough!  
  
Lavitz: Aya knock if off. you're embarrassing us.  
  
Aya: Fine! You're no fun! Lavi-boy!  
  
Lavitz: Hey! Don' call me that!  
  
Aya: Lavi-boy. HHAHAHHAH!  
  
Lavitz: You are so going to die.  
  
Aya: Hardy har ha. Lavitz? Why are your eyes glowing? Umm. AHHHHHH! Leamme alone!  
  
Shantei: Looks like Lavitz get to finally put Aya in her place. Well bye! 


	5. Character Bio's

Hi again! I hoped you liked that little twist back there! You know, with the stalker. Anyway, who do you guys think it will be? Oh, it you want to know this chapter is about the characters, and such, so just review and also give me an Idea who you might think the stalker is. Good Luck!  
  
Bios:  
  
Shantei Feld  
  
Age: 5  
  
Weapon: Double-bladed Daggers  
  
Eye colour: Stormy gray  
  
Hair colour: Dirty Blond  
  
Info: Shantei is a rambunctious girl who is always seeking adventure. She's the daughter of Shana and Dart Feld, and has a little bit of everything from her parents. Her strong sense of power from her father and her speed and cooking from her mother, as well as lady like manners. She has a power that know one knows about, not even her. And if I tell you more it won't be a surprise will it?  
  
Aya Kinseki  
  
Age: 5  
  
Weapon: Spear/ Martial Arts  
  
Eye colour: Emerald green  
  
Hair colour: Metallic Gold  
  
Info: She's a rouge girl from her hometown, because her father kicked her out. The rules say that no child Mystic is aloud to venture out of the barrier, but Aya being one of curiosity leaves her village by mistake, but meets up with Shantei. Her gold hair and strange emerald eyes are a sign of a Mystic. Her magic power is stronger then a wingly and also dragoon but it's only ¾ the power of Ancient Winglies.  
  
Mystic  
  
Info: Mystic's are being powerful enough to destroy the world, but don't know that. They have signature looks, which all Mystics have. Gold hair and Emerald green eyes. The most powerful Mystic are said to be long gone, but you never know, they could still be living amongst the slowly dying race of Mystics.  
  
Ancient Winglies:  
  
Ancient Winglies are normal winglies infected with a disease that changes the body and voice. There are sometimes Ancient ones who are half-wingly as well, but you never know. There are only a little amount left in the world and no one has a clue where to find them. 


	6. Ghost of the Past

Hiya! I'm back again. So, how did you guys like the info on my creations? Well except ancient winglies! That was ice-water angel idea. Well anyway this is the 6th chapter of Desperate Magic, will Shantei find out who this person is, or should I say stalker is? And will Aya find a weapon that smaller then her, not bigger? Find out in this chapter.  
  
Chapter 6: The Ghost of the Past.  
  
It was late at night, and the whole castle was asleep, except the Knights on guard. Aya tossed in her sleep, she was dreaming or should I say having a nightmare.  
  
: DREAM:  
  
Aya stood in a forest clearing, surrounded by trees. The forest where she was from was right in front of her. The gates were open and the guards were nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Hmm? That's funny, there's nobody here," she thought. Aya walked a few feet toward her home, but stopped when a golden blast hit the ground right in front of her.  
  
She was thrown back, "Ahh!" Aya got up, it didn't seem to powerful but it hurt a lot.  
  
A figure floated in front of her, and it began to speak. "Why have you come back rebel? You are not welcomed here! LEAVE NOW!" he yelled.  
  
Aya stared at the man wide eyed, "Dad? Why can't I come back? I'm your only daughter! You still love me right?"  
  
He stared down at her no emotion showing in his eyes.  
  
"Dad? You do love me, right?" she asked tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"You are not my daughter, I don't have one. You are a traitor, a rebel, and a fallen mystic! LEAVE NOW!" he yelled again.  
  
Aya started running, only to have the voice of her father echo in head. She couldn't bear it, being away from the ones who did love her, and being a piece of memory trash to her kind. Why did they do this? Why?  
  
A shade of darkness floated over the blue sky and surrounded her, Aya stopped in mid tracks. "Why are you doing this to me! Leave me alone!" she cried out as the darkness overcame her.  
  
She curled up into a little ball, her golden hair and emerald eyes emanating the only light she had.  
  
Have faith.  
  
Aya lifted her head slightly to the voice. It was of a man, but not her father's voice, which haunted her mind. "Who are you?" she timidly asked.  
  
Have courage.  
  
Now she was confused, why was he talking to her this way?  
  
Believe in your strengths and power, over come this darkness that clouds your mind, release you troubles.  
  
A bright light shone from her necklace to a colour of radiant blue. She held out the pendant into the darkness and it filled it with light. Aya stared in awe as she put the pendant back to her shirt, and looked around the place.  
  
"Wow. My god, it so lovely," she said as she looked at the form the space was taking.  
  
WAKE UP!  
  
"WHA!!!" she screamed as she fell out of bed.  
  
"Hahaha! Scared ya didn't I?" Shantei laughed from the other side of the bed.  
  
Aya lifted herself from the floor, not yelling back, but thinking. "What was that dream about?" she thought aloud.  
  
"DREAM! You had one too?" Shantei asked jumping onto the bed.  
  
She stood up. "Yeah, I was running. from something," Aya said as she stared outside.  
  
"What a coincidence! I was kinda running too. well I was trying to, but I was held in place by some unmovable power. Hey did you have a man show up in yours?" asked Shantei as she sat down of Aya's bed.  
  
"No, I only had a male voice speak to me. He told me to use the light, or something. Here, this is what he was talking about," Aya held out her pendant to Shantei.  
  
Shantei stared in awe, "Where did you get that? I know for one thing you didn't have it when I met you!" she said.  
  
"I got it from the dream. the man gave it to me." She walked to the window and looked down around the town.  
  
"Trespasser! Grab him! Hurry!" the knights yelled out below.  
  
Shantei ran to the window as Aya looked further over the edge. "What's happening? Aya?" she asked her friend.  
  
Aya took a step back," look out he's coming up here!" Aya pushed Shantei back by the bed, and took hold of her Halberd.  
  
The figure zoomed up the castle walls, and into Shantei and Aya's room. Robes covered his body and face and you could only see his eyes. He looked at the two girls who had their weapons out already, his sparkling olive eyes looked directly at Shantei curiously.  
  
Shantei pointed one of her daggers at the man. "Who are you? What do you want!" she yelled at him.  
  
He stared at them. "I'm the one from your dreams." he said sending chills down their spines.  
  
"What! Really? So why don't you take off the dumb robes and show us who you are!" Aya screamed at him, raising her Halberd close to his neck.  
  
"Alright, but you must not let the Knights catch me," he told them.  
  
Shantei lowered her weapon, " go Mr. Dream man, show us who you are!"  
  
He began to take of the face part of the robe slowly. His olive eyes closing as he did so. He took of the hood, and with suppressed gasps Aya and Shantei stared shocked.  
  
So! A cliffhanger huh! WAHAHH. ahem, anyway I hoped you liked that chapter and the others. Guess who you think the stalker is. Good luck and Have fun!  
  
Oh! And no little comic today.hehe I did this at school, and didn't have much time. 


	7. Identities Revealed

Hey ya all! So did you guys like my last chapter? Interesting huh? Anyway, in this chapter you'll finally get to meet the ghost or man, whatever It is heh. I wonder who this mysterious person is. Find out now! On chapter 7: Identities Revealed  
  
Chapter 7: Identities Revealed  
  
The two girls gasped at what they saw. The man had taken off his hooded face, and now stared into their eyes with a blank look.  
  
Shantei was the first to recover. "Aren't you dead!" she asked practically screaming.  
  
He stared at her with blank emotionless eyes. "Yes, I am. Didn't I tell you I was a ghost?" he told her lifting an eyebrow.  
  
Her face paled and she took her daggers away. "Aya. put your weapon down. He won't hurt us," she said to her trembling friend.  
  
"Fine, but if you make one move I won't hesitate to hurt you!" Aya spat giving him a glaring stare.  
  
"As you wish."  
  
Shantei held out her hand, "well. since you're here, why don't you introduce yourself, I'm Shantei and this is Aya, you?"  
  
He bowed his head slightly. "I am Lavitz Slambert. I was a Knight here once, and commanded the first knighthood. I died saving my king, and now I have returned to guide the ones who can destroy the evil that has been gathering up in this land." he shook Shantei's hand.  
  
Shantei lifted an eyebrow, "hey aren't you dead, dead people are see though and you can put a hand though them! Why aren't you like that?" she asked him curiously.  
  
He looked at her then to the window. "You'll find out soon enough. We have to leave now, or we won't have any time left to get to Lohan. I'll be accompanying you there."  
  
Aya's eye twitched. "W-what! A-a ghost travelling with us! Shantei please we don't have ta go with this guy! Please he scares me!" she cried, practically begging.  
  
"I'll follow you no matter what. you can't stop me."  
  
She stared at the man clad in robes, and held up her weapon again, " if you are coming, I suggest you stay in front of me!"  
  
"Very well, I can see you don't trust me yet, so I'll wait to gain that trust," he told Aya while walking back to the window.  
  
Shantei cast a questioning glance at Lavitz. "What are you doing?" she asked watching him climb up on the railing, balancing perfectly.  
  
"I'm leaving the way I came in, shall we go?" he asked putting a hand to them.  
  
Aya shook her head. "Nuh-uh! Your never gonna make me jump of a building! I can't fly!" she said clinging to the bedpost.  
  
Shantei shook her head at Aya. "Come on, don't be such a scardy cat! I'm going, if this is what I have to do to achieve my destiny!" she said jumping into Lavitz's left arm.  
  
"Aya? You have to trust me just this once, please?" he said as he cast her a pleading look.  
  
Reluctantly, Aya walked over to Lavitz's other arm and pulled herself into his grip. "Alright! I'll trust you. just don't drop me, please?" she said tightening her grip on his sleeve.  
  
"Alright, hold on, and don't scream." He jumped of the railing.  
  
Shantei was acting as if she was flying in the clouds. Lavitz had kept a good grip on the girls as he floated to the ground. Aya had her eyes closed the entire time, and also had a vice-grip around his neck, which didn't bother him because he was already dead.  
  
Lavitz's foot landed softly on the stone floor without a sound, he let the girls go and walked a little in front of them.  
  
Shantei looked around. "It's over already?" she asked questionably.  
  
He turned around and looked at her with his emotionless eyes. "Yes, now can we get going?" he began walking in the direction of the town entrance.  
  
Aya stared in shock. He didn't drop her, and she was still in one piece. This Lavitz guy must have been really cool in his alive years.  
  
The girls walked along side Lavitz, Shantei who was closer asked, "how long have you been dead?"  
  
He slightly turned his olive eyes at her. He replied, " 6 years. going on 7, why?" he said casting a glance at her.  
  
Shantei looked down to the ground. "Well, it's just my dad and mom and also King Albert said they lost a friend a few years back. was that you? Did you know my daddy?"  
  
Lavitz closed his eyes, thinking. It had been too long since he last saw his old friends in Mayfil. Zachwell had possessed him into attacking them, but in the end, Dart and the others saved him, and released his soul.  
  
He reopened them again, and looked at Shantei. "Yes. I was that person. Also, I did know your father, he saved my life a few times as well," he looked back in front of him.  
  
'Should I really be helping these little children? Aren't they a little to young to protect the world from the upcoming evil? Maybe. maybe, they will become stronger if I teach them. NO! I can't, I'm. a ghost.' He thought.  
  
Aya, who had been silent the whole time stared in front of her. She wanted to trust this man, but trusting a ghost is hard, they could kill you at any moment. 'Maybe I could give him a chance.' she thought to herself.  
  
: NIGHTFALL:  
  
The group now rested in a clearing by the river, close to Lohan, and a few miles from Hoax. It was 12:00 midnight, and everyone except Lavitz and Aya were sleeping.  
  
He had his eyes on the fire, the flames reflecting in them. Lavitz was remembering what Soa had told him.  
  
: Flashback:  
  
"Are you sure? They're just little kids!" he pronounced to the goddess.  
  
Soa turned her head slightly to her Knight. "Please do this for me. if you cannot find them, the world will be a stake again. you must go on this search, even if they are children. Please Sir Lavitz?" she said casting pleading eyes on him.  
  
Lavitz bowed his head. "Yes m'lady. I'll do what you ask." He turned to leave, but Soa's voice stopped him.  
  
"I'll give you this gift. a gift letting you take solid from, and also your ghost form. it will hurt at first but the pain will go away as you continue in yours and the children's journey." She lifted her hand to his forehead emanating a light from her palm.  
  
: End Flashback:  
  
Lavitz grabbed his chest groaning slightly. "Ugh. I have to be able to endure this pain." he said shaking slightly from the pain the scar on his chest was giving him.  
  
"You okay?" a small voice said quietly from the other side of the fire.  
  
Lavitz lifted his head quickly. "Aya! You should be asleep, not awake," he told her giving her a cold stare.  
  
Her eyes filled with concern as she watched him rub his sore chest to get rid of the pain. She didn't kno a ghost could have pain, but it looked like she was wrong.  
  
"Are you sure you don't nee any help? I mean with that pain of yours?" she asked concerned.  
  
Lavitz looked at her again. "I don't need your help. you should get rest, you'll need your strength tomorrow." he said to her though the fire.  
  
Aya nodded, and lied down in the makeshift bed. "Goodnight then." she said getting a surprised glance from the man across from her.  
  
Lavitz's eyes widened as he watched Aya fall asleep, 'did she just take my trust?' he thought. He lowered his head and stared at the fire again. 'Maybe. I can't do this alone.'  
  
Slowly his eyes closed, but his sense of hearing still sharpened. He drifted off to sleep like Shantei and Aya before him. 'Maybe, we can do this,' was all he thought before he landed into darkness.  
  
YEEHA! Alright! Lavitz is alive. we not technically but alive enough for me! WHAHHA! Ahem, well I hope you liked this chapter, more are still on their way, so please just READ AND REVIEW! And I'll continue on.  
  
Lavitz: What the hell?  
  
Shantei: She wanted you alive. but instead she made you half-human, half- spirit! Damn! I can't try to kill you anymore! WHA!  
  
Lavitz: You wanted to kill me? but, I'm already dead. Too bad! Hehe.  
  
Aya: Yay! Lavi-man is alive! Woohoo! Me so cool! Uh-huh, uh-huh!  
  
Lavitz: Is she high on candy?  
  
Shantei: Naw, she just likes you a lot. That's why.  
  
Lavitz: Oh. WHAT! AHHH! (Running in circles and into a pole.) DONK!  
  
Aya: My Lavitz! Oh no! Are you okay? (Crouching by Lavitz)  
  
Lavitz: Pretty little stars. (Faints)  
  
Shantei: Ghost can't die, HA! Anyway! See you's next time in the next chapter! Buh-Bye! 


	8. Powers of a Dead Man

Hi! How did you like that twist? Heh, Lavitz back form the dead. well he's still dead just he can turn into a solid form too. Well this is my next chapter. Have fun.  
  
  
  
Chapter 8: Powers of a Dead Man  
  
  
  
It was early in the morning when Shantei and Aya woke up. Lavitz was no where to be seen, and they were all alone.  
  
Folding her arms Shantei pouted, "that jerk! He left us all alone! Follow us and protect us, HA!"  
  
Aya wasn't listening to her friend's whining and pouting, she was more worried about Lavitz and what happened last night.  
  
"Hello! Aya! WAKE UP!" Shantei yelled into Aya's ear.  
  
Clutching her head Aya cried in pain as she went from daydreaming into reality. "Oww. You don't have ta yell at me!" she cried.  
  
Smirking Shantei stared at the glistening river, and how so many fish passed by. Her stomach started grumbling and her mouth was watering. "Oh, I could die for at least one of those fishies." she said eyeing the fish.  
  
Aya didn't want to, but it was tempting to just jump into the water and grab one. "AH! I can't take it! You now made me hungry, I'm gonna go get one!" she yelled getting up and walking over by the river, but bumped into something solid as rock. Lavitz.  
  
"Are you sure you want to go for a swim. The water is freezing. You could catch a cold."  
  
She looked up to see a wet Lavitz holding a bucket full of fish. Her eyes widened at how many, and she started to drool. "D-did you go swimming? Just to get those? And won't you catch a cold?" she asked looking him up and down and stating how wet he was.  
  
"I'll be fine, I'm a ghost, remember?" he walked over to the now burnt out fire and lifted his hand just above it. His hand glowed red and a fireball rose and created a fire in the mini pit.  
  
The girls' eyes widened more then before and then they stared at Lavitz.  
  
"H-how did you do that?" Shantei asked timidly.  
  
Lavitz didn't answer her, he didn't feel like talking about his powers yet.  
  
She put her hands up, "fine. Be that way!"  
  
Aya was too busy staring at the fish that were now cooking beside the fire. Lavitz noticed this and eyed her until she noticed.  
  
"What? I'm hungry, okay!" she said to him.  
  
He smiled slightly, "wait until it's done cooking. Okay?"  
  
Her frown turned even lower then before. "Okay. You're the chef here."  
  
Shantei let out a small chuckle, but quickly stopped when Lavitz shot her a glare. "Hehe. Sorry."  
  
The fish was finished cooking and Shantei and Aya gobbled it down like it was going to be taken away. Lavitz stared at them in shock as they even devoured the bones. He only ate a little portion, ghosts don't eat do they?  
  
After they were done, the girls packed up all their belongings, and followed Lavitz once again. Actually it was better to have a ghostly guide then be all alone in the foggy forest areas, lost.  
  
"So? How far to Lohan?" Aya asked looking at the map.  
  
Shantei took the map and pointed out how far. "Hmm. Maybe about 5 km?" she suggested. Lavitz chuckled slightly to himself. 'Kids. Don't know how to calculate a map.' He took the map from Shantei, who stared up at him furious. He just shrugged it off.  
  
"We're about 10km from Lohan, we also have to go through Eement Forest. That will take a while, it's all foggy in there, and it's easy to get lost, you should hold on to my robe so you don't get lost when we show up, alright?" he said speaking to the younger girls.  
  
Aya gulped, " we could get lost? Then I'm really gonna stick to you." She already was grabbing hold of his robe, and she started shaking.  
  
'I hope dad doesn't find us.' she thought.  
  
"Fine, but to tell you the truth, I won't get lost!" Shantei said as she stopped off in front of Lavitz and Aya.  
  
"Shantei! Wait, we should listen to Lavitz! There could be monsterrrrrrrssssssssssss!!!!! EKKKK!" Aya screamed as she slid down the steep hill.  
  
Shantei ran up to the edge. "Aya! Are you okay!" she yelled down to her.  
  
Groaning could be heard at the bottom. "Yeah! I'm alright! Huh? HEY! You guys gotta come see this!" she yelled up toward Shantei and Lavitz.  
  
Lavitz heard her and picked up Shantei. "Hold on." He told her.  
  
: BOTTOM:  
  
Aya stood up and dusted herself off, and looked around. "Wow. It so mystical." she said to herself.  
  
"Aya! You okay?" Shantei aid running up to her friend.  
  
She nodded, "Yup! Me okay!" She thought for a second. "Lavitz? Where are we?" she asked getting scared.  
  
Lavitz stared out into the dense fog, all you could her were the sounds of hooting and crickets chirping. His eyes scanned the area slowly, until it landed on a figure in the shadows. He narrowed his eyes and pushed Shantei and Aya behind him.  
  
An evil laughter came from the fog. "Hehehe, so you could see me though all this fog huh? Well that won't matter."  
  
The voices of other people came from all sides of the hill around the group of three. Lavitz slowly tensed as he felt the energy the people were giving off.  
  
"What do you want!" he stated boldly.  
  
Snickers were heard from all around and the bodies came into full view. As Aya watched her eyes widened in terror. Her father and his buddies were the ones in front of them.  
  
Shantei shot deadly glares at the Mystics in front of them. She remembered how Aya was so terrified of them, and how her father had hurt her. She came into the front beside Lavitz brandishing her daggers.  
  
"Oh, it's you. The other one." Aya's father stated scornfully.  
  
"Yeah, now it's payback time buddy! For what you did!" she yelled back.  
  
Lavitz put his hand in front of Shantei's mouth, which shut her up. " Tell me, what do you want!" he asked again, but more forcedly.  
  
Aya's father stepped up. "I want my daughter. She's coming home." He looked at the trembling figure of Aya behind Lavitz's robe. "Come on sweetheart, you don't want to stay with these rouges, now do you?" he said in a seething voice.  
  
Aya's lips quivered as she answered him. "I'm not going home! I'm a fallen Mystic! You said you didn't love me, and that you hated me! You even said I wasn't your daughter! I'll never go back to you! You'll just lock me up like all the others!" she shrieked at him.  
  
Her father narrowed his eyes and launched himself at Aya. Lavitz pushed Shantei back along with Aya. "RUN! I'll handle them!" he yelled at them.  
  
Shantei nodded her head and grabbed Aya who was telling Lavitz to be careful. They ran off into the fog.  
  
Lavitz saw the other two on each side speed off in that direction and created a barrier. "I'll never let you lay your hands on them! Now back off!" he yelled as a gust of wind blew them off their feet and onto their bottoms.  
  
The leader smirked, "you really think a little wind spells gonna hurt me? Well your wrong!" He sped toward Lavitz with a Falicon in his hands.  
  
Lavitz knowing the smart move, moved out of the way. "I don't need magic to defeat you! I don't even need to use my hands or legs!" he called to them.  
  
The others growled and also sped toward Lavitz but with unseen magic. Non had any affect on him, until.  
  
"UGH!" Lavitz yelled as he was hit backward into the rocky ledge of the hill. The magic was Earthen and light mixed together. Lavitz is also now half Darkness so it was double the hit, and the magic was stronger since it came from a mystic, children of the earth.  
  
The leader walked up and stopped 10 feet away from Lavitz. "Hehe, I told you were no match for me. Now where is the girl!" he yelled.  
  
Lavitz grinned and laughed like he was possessed. "Heh. Who said you beat me? You didn't even touch me. Your men did. Not you and I would never, tell you were Aya is. You don't need her!" He said as he laughed.  
  
The leader's blood began to boil as he heard Lavitz's mocking laugh. "I've had it with you!" He raised his sword and dove for Lavitz.  
  
: Sidelines:  
  
Shantei and Aya were watching the scene from a big oak tree. "Oh. God! Shantei! My father is gonna kill him!" Aya said shaking Shantei.  
  
"He's already dead. Remember?" she told Aya.  
  
: Battle:  
  
The sword drove right into Lavitz chest earning a yell from Lavitz. "ARGHHH!"  
  
The leader smiled evilly at this, and broke the hilt of the sword off, leaving the blade in Lavitz's chest. He was still clutching the blade though. "Shows you how powerful I am, huh?" he put his free hand under Lavitz's chin and raised it to look at his face.  
  
Lavitz breathed heavily as he stared with venomous eyes into the leaders. The blood seeped from Lavitz wound and onto the ground, and also soaking his robes. "Y-your not that p-powerful." Lavitz stated stuttering because of the pain.  
  
The leader punched Lavitz's face and started digging the blade deeper into Lavitz. "Ughhh!" Lavitz clenched his teeth as the blade was driven deeper into his body.  
  
"You can never beat me! No hand over the girl and you may live!" he yelled as he stopped.  
  
Lavitz bent his head low and started shaking. He closed his eyes and opened them to have them a demonic colour of red. He raised his head looking at the leader straight in the eyes.  
  
"You can't kill me. I'm already dead." his voice said demonically.  
  
The leader tried to get his hands off the blade but to no avail. He screamed, "What did you do! What are you!"  
  
Lavitz lifted his hands slowly and put them on the blade part that was half in his chest. "I'm your worst nightmare." he whispered to him. The leader's eyes widened as he was electrocuted. His eyes turned pure white as he was blown off the blade with emense force. He landed with a hard THUD on the ground by his men.  
  
"Gavv!" one of them yelled as they ran to their fallen leader.  
  
After picking up the convulsing Gavv, one screamed out at Lavitz. "We'll be back! Just you wait demon!" he yelled. The group of Mystics sped of with their leader and headed to home.  
  
Aya stared wide-eyed at the fallen form of Lavitz against the rock. "He. Did you see what he did?" she asked her bewildered friend.  
  
"Yeah. He was like a demon." Shantei said with a slight bit of fear in her voice.  
  
Lavitz breathed heavily as the blood started to dry in the robes, the sword did more damage then he thought, it's because he was in his solid state. His eyes were back to normal and his voice back as well.  
  
"Lavitz?" a tiny voice came form the nearby oak.  
  
He lifted his head slightly to look at Aya and Shantei's figures coming toward him, with looks of great concern.  
  
"Are you okay.?" Shantei asked scared to get close.  
  
Lavitz mentioned to the blade stuck in his chest. "D-does this l-look alright?" he said with coldness in his voice.  
  
Aya knelt beside him and put her hands on the blade, which caused Lavitz to cuss slightly. "We have to take it out. Or it will get infected!" she said to the shivering Lavitz.  
  
"I. I can get I-it out b-by myself." he stuttered.  
  
Shantei knelt beside him as well and put her hands on the blade too. "Aya on three. One. Two. THREE!" she yelled.  
  
They pulled on the blade quickly as Lavitz hissed and cursed slightly to the pain. "D-damn it all!" he hissed.  
  
Aya went though her pack and found an old blanket and also a large bandage. She noticed Lavitz had gone unconscious and quickly tired to mend his wound. She covered him up with the blanket.  
  
Shantei looked at Aya. "I'm gonna go find some help, you stay here." She took off.  
  
Aya stared down at Lavitz's form as a tear slid from her cheek. "This is all my fault." she whispered.  
  
  
  
SO! Interesting? Well I think this was a really good chapter. Now I hope you guys read this and always REVIEW! Hehehe I need reviews. Anyway, next chapter the group makes it to Lohan, with an injured ghost how will you be able to travel? Well find out next time!  
  
Lavitz: I'm a demon.  
  
Aya: Awwwwww. cutie pie!  
  
Shantei: You've gotta be kiddin me.  
  
Aya: nope! Not at all! Teehee  
  
Lavitz: (Banging head against wall) Shoot me. 


	9. The New Moon Child

Okay, I made Lavitz look like he was a demon. BAD ME! Ahhh.anyway, this chapter Shantei and Aya find out what's it like to be in a battle when Lavitz can't fight. Well I'm just gonna type and shut-up now, hehe. Now here's Chapter 9!OH! There's little twist here. Hehehe.  
  
  
  
Chapter 9: The New Moon Child  
  
Aya watched as Lavitz breathed harshly, Shantei had been gone for almost half an hour now and he wasn't doing to good.  
  
"Please Shantei, hurry." she said to herself.  
  
: ELSEWHERE:  
  
She stood watching for Carriages to go by, maybe a horse even, she needed to find something to get Lavitz to Lohan.  
  
"Dang it, it's so cold. WHY DOESN'T ANYONE COME BY HERE!" she yelled to no one.  
  
"Young miss? Are you ok?" an old man's voice came from above her.  
  
Shantei looked up, and stared at a old man and a younger man in a carriage pulled by two horses. 'Finally!' she thought.  
  
"Miss?" the man, asked again.  
  
Shantei nodded her head to the question. "Yes, I'm alright! But my friends are back in the forest and one of them's really hurt! Can we please hitch a ride, and can one of you help me get my hurt friend here. He's too heavy and hurt to be able to move him," she asked pleadingly.  
  
The man smiled at his son, then looked back at Shantei. "Of course we can help, I'm a doctor of Lohan, I won't let people die without a chance first." He got the horse to turn around and it followed to where Shantei partially ran.  
  
Lavitz groaned a bit when Aya removed the bandage. The wound was still bleeding, and she had nothing else to stop it.  
  
"This is my fault! If I hadn't run away, dad wouldn't have been after us, and hurt Lavitz!" she thought as her mind raced with ways to try to stop the bleeding.  
  
Aya stood up as she heard galloping and wheels. Her eyes glittered as she saw Shantei and a carriage behind her. "Finally!" she said.  
  
The carriage came to a stop when they reached Aya and Lavitz. The doctor got off a walked to where Lavitz was. His son inside getting a stretcher.  
  
"My lord. Lavitz, what have you done this time?" he said looking at the wound inspecting for an infection.  
  
Shantei asked, "do you know him?"  
  
The doctor nodded. "Yes, I do. One day, I saw him in Lohan, and he didn't look too good. He must have been chased by something then got beat up. I thought I was seeing things, because he had died, but then he told all about being half-and-half. So that was how I meet him." He explained a few more things and got Lavitz and the girls into the carriage.  
  
: INSIDE THE CARRIAGE:  
  
"Lavitz. can you hear me?" Shantei asked while looking for signs of waking up.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Aya sat down beside Lavitz a put her hand on his head. 'He's cold. How long till Lohan?" she asked to the persons up front.  
  
"1 more hour."  
  
Shantei and Aya lowered their heads, if their guide died again, who would get them to follow the right direction?  
  
: LOHAN HOSPITAL:  
  
Senator came out of the room cleaning his hands. "He should be fine by next week. Don't let him battle at all, you might have to give him puppy dog eyes, he's stubborn."  
  
The two girls nodded. "Can we go and see him?" Aya asked.  
  
"Of course. There are two more bed in that room, so you can stay here if you want."  
  
"Thanks, Mr.Senator!" Shantei said walking into the room with Aya.  
  
: ROOM:  
  
Aya looked at Lavitz's still form on the bed all wrapped up in bandages.  
  
"This is my fault Shantei," she said to her friend, "if I hadn't left home, this wouldn't have happened."  
  
"Hey, it's okay! I bet Lavitz knew this would happen. Lets just get some sleep, then tomorrow we can go shopping!" she said putting a hand on Aya's shoulder.  
  
She smiled and headed for the bed beside Lavitz, who was by the window. "Yeah, okay."  
  
The tow girls went to sleep, not knowing someone was watching them and Lavitz.  
  
: MORNING:  
  
"Yawn!" Aya sat in the bed and rubbed her eyes because of the light from outside.  
  
"Finally, you sleep like a log! We have a BIG problem!" Shantei yelled jumping on to Lavitz bed. "He's gone!" she pointed to the sheets.  
  
"WHAT!" she screamed.  
  
The two girls got their stuff packed and ran out the door, where Senator stood. They ran pass him and outside.  
  
"Huh?" he grumbled something and went back to work.  
  
: OUTSIDE:  
  
"Where could he have gone to?" Aya said looking around the busy town.  
  
Shantei shook her head and walked by the weapon shop, "nope not there."  
  
Aya walked over to Daba's Antiques, "no.not here either."  
  
The two girls looked all over, until.  
  
"There he is!" Shantei said from out said the window of the item shop.  
  
Aya ran up to her with a mad face. "Lets go and get him!" she sid all mad.  
  
The two walked into the shop.  
  
"LAVITZ!" Shantei yelled, which scared even Aya.  
  
Lavitz turned his head around slightly. He looked at both the girls and then at the cash person. "Thank you."  
  
Shantei and Aya stomped up to Lavitz. "Why did you leave! You're not well enough!" they yelled together at Lavitz.  
  
Lavitz walked past them, but also grabbing both their shirts and dragging them outside. "We have to leave."  
  
They reached the town entrance when the girls put their heels in the ground to stop him.  
  
"Not yet we ain't! You have ta go back to the clinic!" Aya said grabbing his hand and moving back toward town, but he stood still as a brick.  
  
"And get this?" he asked holding up a bottle of blue liquid.  
  
Shantei pointed her finger at it. "What is that!" she said.  
  
Lavitz put the bottle back under his robes. "It's a medicine the doctor gave me. it helps with the pain." He began walking away.  
  
Shantei and Aya caught up with Lavitz, a slight limp in his walk. "Maybe we should wait till your better?" Shantei asked looking at him walk.  
  
"We can't stay here. To many people will be in danger, someone is follow us." He began to walk a little faster as he tensed up.  
  
"WHAT!" Aya screamed as she walked beside him.  
  
"Really? And who is he or she or it after?" Shantei asked touching his hand slightly.  
  
Lavitz swiftly took his hand away and held his at his side. "Don't touch me!" he snapped as he walked forward more.  
  
Shantei's eyes grew big as her mouth opened wide. "Did he just say, what I heard him say?" she asked to Aya.  
  
Aya nodded bewildered. "Something must be buggin' him, we should keep our distance. Well only till he needs us. Right?" she said.  
  
"Yeah." The two girls walked behind the furious looking Lavitz, whispering a few things so they wouldn't get in trouble.  
  
: REST:  
  
Aya was fishing by the mini pond by their resting spot, with her hands. Making sure she didn't fall in she had a rope tied tight around her legs.  
  
"Okay.This time I'll get one!" she said as she stared at the fishes moving in front of her.  
  
Her hand raised above her head and speed down to the water. When it emerged, a fish was wiggling in her grasp.  
  
"I got one! HAHAHAHHA! Woohoo! I did it!" She giggled jumping up and down putting the fish in the bucket.  
  
Shantei smiled at her energetic friend bouncing up and down then stared at Lavitz who was resting with his eyes closed under the shade of a tree.  
  
She got up to go help Aya fish for fishies. "Aya can I try?" she asked.  
  
Aya looked her direction, "sure you can! It's fun!" she giggled getting out of the way.  
  
Shantei kneeled to where Aya had been and looked below. "Wow, that's a lot of fishies! Okay, here I go!" she said raising her hand like Aya did.  
  
She brung it down into the water but pulled it up to find nothing there. "Aww. Okay! No more Mr. Nice-fishies! Time to die!" she said repeating what she had done before.  
  
Aya began to do it too when she spotted another spot with fish. The two girls began fishing for half an hour.  
  
: LUNCH:  
  
"Look at all the fishies we caught! Who wants to cook this time?" Aya said asking Lavitz and Shantei.  
  
Shantei raised her hand high, while Lavitz still had his eyes closed and sitting still.  
  
"Okay. I guess Shantei! Go for it!" she said handing a knife and a board along with a fish for Shantei.  
  
"Why do we need this? Am I making sushi or something?" she asked  
  
Aya nodded her head. "Yup! And some other stuff too! You see Lavitz is sleeping so why don't we kick back and have some fun cooking?" Aya said rolling up her sleeves.  
  
Her face beamed as Aya spoke. "Really? Alright! Just you wait, I'll make the best food ever! WHAHA!" she said laughing.  
  
Aya looked at her friend. 'I think she went crazy." she sighed.  
  
: 20 Minutes after:  
  
"Mmmm! That was good!" Shantei said finishing her fish stick.  
  
"Yeah! Should we wake Lavitz now and get moving?" Aya asked her.  
  
Shantei stared at Lavitz's sleeping form against the tree, he didn't look like a demon or ghost, he looked like a angel sleeping, but they had to get going. "Okay. But you do it, he'll get mad at me."  
  
Aya crawled over the Lavitz and gently tapped him on his shoulder. "Lavitz? We're going now, can you wake up please?" she asked whispering into his ear.  
  
"Yeah, we can," he said getting up as soon as she stopped talking.  
  
They stared at him wide eyed. "Weren't you asleep?" Shantei asked.  
  
He shook his head. "No, I wasn't. I was resting my eyes, while you two had your fun at fishing and cooking." He walked in front of them and then stopped to listen to the air.  
  
Aya looked at Lavitz's tensed up form. "Hey, are you okay? Is someone there?" she asked him.  
  
He nodded slowly. "Yes, get back."  
  
Shantei walked over to him. "Sorry, we can not allow that! We're fighting too! And you can't stop us!" she said to him poking him in the ribs which caused Lavitz to wince a bit.  
  
"See?"  
  
He narrowed his eyes at her. "I'll join the fight, if you two get into trouble alright?" he asked looking forward again.  
  
"Sure you can!" Aya said.  
  
Just then a large windstorm appeared and nearly knocked everyone off balance. The 6 figures from before appearing in front of them. Gavv seemingly fine.  
  
"You won't live this time!" he yelled.  
  
Aya ran forward with her spear in hand and stopped just a few feet in front of Shantei. "Dad! Tell us why you want to kill us so badly!" she said trying to keep her cool.  
  
Gavv stepped forward. "To destroy earth's only hope of protection!" he said laughing.  
  
Shantei sneered at him. "What does that have to do with us!" she said brandishing her daggers.  
  
"EVERYTHING!" He yelled and lunged at Aya. The others split up into 2 groups and attack Shantei and Lavitz.  
  
: Aya's Battle:  
  
Aya jumped out of the way as her father shot magic at her. "Why do you want to destroy the world!" she cried.  
  
He jumped into the sky and took out his new weapon, a Mystiqadra. He threw it at Aya, which knocked her back.  
  
"I'm trying to save my race, the ultimate power that destroys our kind! Including you! So one loss won't do anything!" he spat.  
  
Aya trembled slightly as she got up. "Y-you would kill your own daughter? Just to save our race! So, if I didn't leave the forest, you would try to kill me anyway?" she screamed crying.  
  
Gavv stared down at her. "Yes."  
  
: Shantei's Battle:  
  
She dodged another blow for her head as she swiped at the man's gut. He fell to the ground dead.  
  
"Ha! Teaches you not to mess with me!" she said putting her hand on her hips.  
  
"Teach this little girl!" a voice, said from behind her. It slashed her down the back.  
  
"AHH!" she screamed as she fell to the ground. "Oww, Oww! That hurt! You'll pay for that!" she lunged at the man and slashed his neck, causing him to fall over headless.  
  
"Eewwww! Gross!!!!" she said turning to her last opponent. "Lets go!"  
  
: Lavitz's Battle:  
  
Lavitz had already finished off 2 of his opponents, as he eyed the last one, his eyes changed from green to yellow to green again.  
  
"I'm giving you a chance to leave." he said coldly.  
  
"Ha! Fat chance! I'm here on a job, and I intent to finish it!" the man yelled attacking Lavitz.  
  
Lavitz moved out of the way, but winced in pain as he pasted his enemy. "Ugh!"  
  
He clutched his chest and breathed in and out slowly, trying to ease the pain. The Mystic man knew this.  
  
"Want to go for a swim? Demon man? HALFRELICO!" he yelled casting a spell, which a great big wave engulfed Lavitz throwing him into the water.  
  
Shantei turned her head to where Lavitz was. "Oh no! Aya he landed in the water!" she yelled.  
  
Aya looked to the water with large eyes. "WHAT!" she screamed.  
  
They both were grabbed from behind by Gavv and Lavitz's opponent. "Hey! Let me go!" Aya screamed.  
  
Shantei was looking at the water, like as if in a trance. "No." she whispered as a blue light emerged from under her exploding her captor.  
  
Lavitz got to the surface, as Shantei became a light blue light. His eyes went wide as he swam to the land.  
  
"Oh, my god.." he whispered as he stared at the figure with the sign of the moon on her forehead. "Shantei's the moonchild."  
  
Aya ran over to Lavitz who was still in the water. "You okay?" she asked pulling on his wet arm. No answer. He was too surprised at what had happened to Shantei.  
  
Gavv yelled in fear as he looked upon the glowing girl, and fled for his life seeing all his men were gone. "I'll be back!" he shrieked.  
  
Aya looked up at her fleeing father. "He seems to say that a lot." she said.  
  
Shantei's glow died down and she stood there in a trance. Lavitz got out of the water nearly pushing Aya over, and walked over a few steps from Shantei.  
  
"You, how did you do this?" he asked.  
  
The trance went away and Shantei stood confused staring ta Lavitz. "What? How'd I do what?" she said very confused.  
  
Aya gulped, as she knew her friend would find out the truth, that SHE was the moonchild of bliss and happiness.  
  
"This is gonna be some hard explaining." she thought.  
  
  
  
Shantei: Ooh! I'm a moonchild! SWEET!  
  
Aya: Of bliss and happiness, not of destruction. That was your mom.  
  
Shantei: Damn! . Oh well, at least I have power. I'm not just a human anymore! WHAHAHAHA!  
  
Aya: Who gave her sugar!" *Stares at Lavitz who has a bag in his hand* Lavitz?  
  
Lavitz: I didn't do anything! *Runs away laughing*  
  
Shantei: WAHHAHAHHAH! Lavitz bring back the candy!  
  
Aya: I thought Shantei was the sane one. not me or Lavitz. my oh my.  
  
Lavitz: AHHH!!!! MY CANDY! STAY AWAY!  
  
Aya: Uh-oh.Lavitz is sugar-high too.. Well anyway guys and gals, hope you liked this chapter. And now I'll leave you and try to tie up those sugar- high people! BYE! 


	10. The Shapeshifter Kai

Hi, my chapter before this was interesting right? Well anyway, I hope you like this one as well. What will Shantei do about being the New Moonchild? Find out now.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lod (I wish I did) but I do own Aya, Shantei, Gavv, and now this new guy Kia.  
  
Chapter 10: The shapeshifter Kai  
  
"Come back you little thief!" the man at the shop yelled as he ran outside to find the thief.. but he was gone.  
  
The boy closed his eyes as he hid in the corner of a house. "Whew.. that was close.." he said sighing with relief.  
  
: ELSEWHERE:  
  
"LAVITZ! Tell me! I wanna know!" Aya said whining and poking Lavitz's back with the butt end of her Halberd.  
  
A vein was starting to form on Lavitz's forehead with the constant whining from Aya. Shantei saw this a kicked Aya in the shin to shut her up, but.. only it became more whining.  
  
"Shantei! Why'd you do that! It hurt! You meany.. hmm... LAVITZ!!!! I WANNA KNOW!" she cried again.  
  
Stopping in a hurry Lavitz breathed out annoyed. He turned to Aya, and looked at her with mad eyes. "Shut-up." He turned and started walking again.  
  
Shantei walked past her now stopped friend. "Aya, come on.. we were just getting annoyed of the whining," she spoke in a grownup matter.  
  
She turned around and looked to see nobody there, not even footprints. "Oh. shoot, LAVITZ!" she screamed running to him and punching him in the arm to get his attention.  
  
"What was that for?" he asked her.  
  
"Aya, she's left he path! You dummy, we hurt her feelings!" she yelled pulling his robes in the opposite direction of where he was walking.  
  
He stared at her. "What? Damn it all, why did she have to leave the path!" he said running to where Aya was last seen.  
  
"AYA!" they yelled looking all over.  
  
"AYA!"  
  
She ran crying past the trees and though the wet grass. Her feet made little prints in the grass, and she was floating a bit as she ran.  
  
"Wha!" she cried as she tripped over a root.  
  
She cried when she looked at the long scratch on her leg that was bleeding, thanks to a metal blade in the ground.  
  
"DANG IT, DANG IT!!!!!!" she kept on saying as she cried loudly.  
  
In a bush somebody was watching her, drooling to the fact that she was soon to be lunch for a bear. "RGHHH!" it roared as it charged at her.  
  
Aya lifted her head. "AHHHH!!!!" she screamed shielding her head from the bears claws and teeth. But the attack never came, the bear lay dead on the ground with a boy looking over it.  
  
She stared at him.  
  
Kai looked at the young girl and walked up to her. His blue eyes looked at the cut. "Okay, just stay still." he told her.  
  
Her eyes widened as he went into his bag and took a needle out, with some gauze and a bandage. "W-what's with the needle! I Don' need no needle!" she cried trying to push him away.  
  
"I'm not giving you a needle, I had to take it out to get to my other stuff. Now, I'm sorta a medic, so please just trust me..." he told her as he cleaned her wound.  
  
"Owww... that hurts..." she said to him clinging the ground.  
  
As soon as she said that the cut had be cleaned and bandaged. "There you are, now do you think you can stand?" he asked.  
  
Aya tried to get up but failed. "I-I can't stand!!!! I'm paralyzed!!!" she cried.  
  
He couldn't help but laugh. "Your not paralyzed, it's just your muscle was torn and it hurts when you stand. Here I'll carry you, are you alone?" he said.  
  
"No... I mean, yes! No one is travelling with me!" she said climbing onto his back.  
  
He laughed, only louder. "You lying. I saw you with your friends, and how you broke up with them, and then left."  
  
Aya's face fell at the thought of her friends. "I think they were going to Fletz. Do you think you can bring me there?" she asked him.  
  
Yeah, and if you wanna know my name's Kai, you?" he said.  
  
"Aya! Please ta meet cha!" she laughed shaking his hand.  
  
: In Fletz:  
  
"WOW! Look at this place! It's so... starry," Aya said looking at all the houses and stores.  
  
"Hehe... that's funny, I thought you've been here before," he said laughing at her.  
  
"Yeah, in a book!" she yelled at him.  
  
Kai looked around to find a tall man and a young girl around Aya's age. "Is that your friend's Aya?" he asked the child.  
  
She looked up at the figure's looking around. "Yeah, it's Shantei and Lavitz."  
  
"Alright... LAVITZ, SHANTEI! I found your friend!" he yelled out.  
  
"What are you doing!?!" Aya screamed at him.  
  
"Helping," he grinned at her.  
  
'Aya! There you are! I'm so sorry, for what we said to you... can you please forgive us?" Shantei asked begging on her knees.  
  
Aya looked away then looked back at her friends. She jumped off of Kai and landed on Lavitz. "Of course I can forgive you guys! You're like my family now!" she giggled hugging Lavitz's neck.  
  
Lavitz smiled a little. "Glad your back, sorry."  
  
"No problemo!" she playfully punched him in the face.  
  
Kai chuckled quietly. "Well, it seems you found your friend's, Aya. Nice meeting you..." But just before he said goodbye Aya blurted out. "Do you wanna come with us!"  
  
His eyes went wide. "You want me... to come with you? But... are you sure?" he asked looking at her other two friends.  
  
Lavitz and Shantei looked at another, and nodded. "Sure."  
  
Aya giggled with joy. "Woohoo! A new companion! You can be like our... older brother! How old are you, anyway?" she asked.  
  
"16, now can I please know where you guys are going, or headed" he asked the group.  
  
Lavitz spoke up, "We're going to Donau, but we are headed for Mille Seseau. We need to get a ride on the Queen Fury to get there."  
  
"Cool, I got a friend there who can get us a lift. And we can also get some rooms too. Now so you know, I'm not a normal human... I'm a shapeshifter. Not many of us are wanted, so can you guys keep it a secret for a while?"  
  
They nodded.  
  
"Alright! LET'S HEAD TO DONAU!" Shantei yelled out lifting her fist high.  
  
Aya giggled as Shantei ran ahead out of the gate, it felt so good to be back with her friend's again.  
  
  
  
Soooo... I know it was a short chapter, but did you like it? Kai such a cutie in this. OH! If you want me to, I'll make another bio chapter; there will be more new characters on the way and more species. Well thanks a lot! You guys are the best! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!  
  
Aya: Kia is so cool!  
  
Lavitz: I thought I was your favorite...  
  
Aya: YOU ARE! Don't ever think you're not my fave!  
  
Lavitz: Oh... joy... -.-  
  
Shantei: It's okay Lavitz. It could be worse, you could be my brother's favorite.  
  
Lavitz: ACE! NO THANK YOU! (Runs away, and hit's a truck)  
  
Aya: LAVITZ! You idiot! You're not aloud to die again! (Runs off to get Lavitz to a hospital)  
  
Shantei: Teehee... did I do that? Oops, mehehe... just kidding! ^.^ 


	11. More Bio's

Okay! Hey people! I'm gonna write a few more bio's again! Here it goes!  
  
Kai Starr  
  
Age: 16  
  
Weapon: Sword called Evisgled  
  
Eye colour: Crystal blue  
  
Hair colour: Red and Orange  
  
Info: Kai is a boy who is sorta a ladies man. He is the first son of the great Evis Starr. His species; the shapeshifters are a race that has the ability to turn into anything. He wears a black cloak to cover him in the darkness, and his clothes are very oriental. Kai sometimes thinks to fast before he fights, but he usually is always focused. He has a secret crush no one knows about.  
  
Eli Nomi  
  
Age: 15  
  
Weapon: Raijin  
  
Eye colour: Gold  
  
Hair colour: Platinum Blue and Silver  
  
Info: She is an Ancient Wingly (Thanks to icewater-angel for the idea). No one knows what kind of power she has because she always keeps it a secret. When the group (with Kai) go to Donau in search of a boat, they stay at her hotel that she and her mother own. Eli believes in love at first sight, and since the time she meets Kai she's had a big crush on him, since she was 8!  
  
Gavv Kinseki  
  
Age: 49  
  
Weapon: All sorts  
  
Eye colour: Emerald green  
  
Hair colour: Metallic Gold  
  
He the father of Aya, and he very abusive. His whole life he was trying to protect his family, but when he finds out that Aya can destroy her won race with a power of Ultimate magic, he goes into a search to find and kill her... even if it's his own daughter, and he will stop at nothing to do it... even kill his entire family! 


	12. Vacations and Family Ties

Okay, this is a pretty good chappie. I wrote it out in my book so I could correct my spelling mistakes. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Chapter 11: Vacations and Family Ties  
  
"What other things can you change into?" Shantei asked staring at his sword.  
  
Kai chuckled. "Anything," he told her as he gazed at her though his crystal blue eyes, seeing her staring at his sword.  
  
"Hehe... so you like my sword?" he smiled down at Shantei.  
  
She nodded her head. "Uh-huh!" she giggled.  
  
"It was created in the volcano under Rouge's hotsprings, and the jewels placed in it represent all 8 elements of the world. Fire, Wind, Earth, Thunder, Darkness, Light, and Non-Elemental. It's a very powerful weapon..." he said covering up with his cape.  
  
"Aww... can I hold it?" she asked batting her eyes.  
  
He glared at her. "No, it can kill you instantly," he told her grimly.  
  
"... Why would it kill me?" she asked another question.  
  
"Not just you, anyone. Also, the sword can only be held by me..." he closed his cape tighter.  
  
"Hmph! Meany!" Shantei stuck her tongue out at him and stomped off in front of him.  
  
"Girls...hey, Aya? You awake?" Kai asked looking at the sleeping girl on his back. "Nope..." he whispered seeing she wasn't.  
  
Lavitz's voice came from behind Kai. "How's she doing?" he asked.  
  
Kai looked behind him. "Still sleeping, the cut should be gone by the time we go to sleep. Hey, if you don't mind...can I visit a friend?" he asked.  
  
Lavitz stared at him through his olive eyes, and then stared at Donau the City of Flowers. "Sure, we need to get some potions and such anyway," he took a breath. "And a few Queen Fury tickets to get to Furni..."  
  
"Thanks!" Kai smiled happily.  
  
  
  
As they entered Donau, Lavitz lifted his hood and facemask over his head and face, only his eyes were visible. Aya awoke.  
  
"Why did you put up your facemask and hood?" Kai asked curiously.  
  
Lavitz looked at him and slightly took off the mask and hood. His face and head besides his eyes were all foggy and see-through.  
  
Kai's mouth opened slightly. "Oh...my...god...y-you're a ghost!?!" he shouted as he fell backward onto his behind.  
  
He put the mask and hood back on and looked away. "This only happens sometimes, and I'm not a ghost! I'm a..." he trailed off and cast his eyes downward.  
  
Aya, who jumped off of Kai, took Lavitz's hand. "Hey, you don't have to tell him yet...your still trying to live this new life of yours...right?" she asked.  
  
As she waited for an answer, Lavitz turned and walked into Donau. "Yeah..." he muttered barely audible.  
  
Shantei walked up to the fallen Kai. "...Teehee! You should see him really mad, he's sometimes very scary if say so myself!" she giggled and walked past him.  
  
Kai stared at Aya who smiled back, and stood up. "Okay...haha, very funny!" he laughed following up beside Aya into the town.  
  
  
  
: DONAU:  
  
Shantei and Aya's eyes twinkled as they saw the flowers and buildings.  
  
"WOW!" Aya giggled in awe as she ran up to the fountain on the left side of the entrance.  
  
Kai walked towards the house on the right, which was the new inn. The sign on it labeled: Mary and Tomis Marine's Inn. "Hey! Guys, I can get us a free room at the inn...come over here!" he called.  
  
Shantei jumped into the air. "Woohoo! A room, a bed, and normal food! Bring on the inn!" she yelled and giggled.  
  
"She's right, Lavitz what do you think?" Aya asked.  
  
Lavitz turned to her, and his eyes showed that he smiled underneath. "Alright, you kids do deserve a break. Plus, the Queen Fury doesn't leave till next week..." he told the begging girls.  
  
The girls cried with joy in unison. "YAY!" they ran up to Lavitz to hug him but instead knocked him down.  
  
Laughing Kai pulled Shantei and Aya off of the fallen Lavitz. "Okay you two! You're going to give him a heart attack!" he laughed.  
  
As he sat up, Lavitz chest started to throb. "Ugh..." he groaned as he clutched his robe.  
  
Aya got to his side. "Lavitz? Is it hurting again?" she asked grabbing on to his clutched hand, and then helping to rub the pain.  
  
He nodded as he breathed out slowly. "Y-yeah...i just n-need to stand up..." he told her stuttering a bit.  
  
Kai walked over to Lavitz and grabbed onto his arm and started helping him up. "Up you go," he grunted as he lifted him.  
  
"Thanks..." Lavitz muttered trying to recover from the pain.  
  
"Kai?" a small voice came from the house on the right.  
  
He lifted his head to see a girl around 14 or 15 emerge from the inn. "Eli...good to see you again kid!" Kai said recognizing the girl.  
  
Eli walked up to Kai and poked his nose. "I'm NOT a kid, shifter-boy! I'll have you know I'm 15!Only one year younger then YOU!" she yelled at his face. She sighed. "Boy... I missed you!" she hugged him.  
  
Shantei, Aya, and Lavitz stared at the two. "Ahem!" Shantei coughed.  
  
Eli looked behind Kai, peering at them through her golden eyes. "Who are you guys?" she asked.  
  
  
  
After Kai explained who his companions were, the group was invited into her house. "Hey! Ma, can you please make some tea for my friends?" she asked.  
  
"Of course dear!" her mother's voice came from the living room.  
  
Eli stared curiously at Aya and Lavitz. She wanted to know how Aya had golden Hair, and why Lavitz had his face covered.  
  
"It's rude to stare..."Lavitz told her.  
  
Her face flushed red. "OH! I'm so sorry...it's just that you two have different looks then Shantei! And Aya has golden hair...that I have never seen before, and you were lost of blackish clothing...so...can you take of the hood and mask?" she asked blushing.  
  
Shantei nudged Lavitz's shoulder. "Hey, it's rude to keep your face hidden!" she scolded.  
  
Lavitz mumbled something, but slowly took off the hood and mask, his face not see-through anymore. His eyes glowed a bit and his hair shone a bit silver too. (This happens when he takes off his hood and mask after he is in ghost form.)  
  
'He's an angel...' she thought. "WOW! COOL! You're so cool!" she giggled.  
  
Lavitz blushed slightly. "You're a kid...I'm an adult," he told her.  
  
"Ah..." she turned deep red. "I'm so sorry! It's just so many guys I met are really ugly!" she said. "Well, except you...and Kai."  
  
Kai bowed his head. "I never thought you cared..." he cried putting an arm to his face, pretending to cry.  
  
"BABY-BOY!" she shouted as she tackled him tot he ground. "AHH! Save me!" he cried. "Serve's you right! WAHAHA!" she laughed.  
  
His fingers tapped on the solid ground. "Evil Eli..." he mumbled as he sighed inwardly.  
  
Eli heard this and batted him over the head as she got up. "NAH!" she stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
Grabbing the chair, Kai lifted himself into it. "Little girl..." he said out of earshot.  
  
Aya whispered to Shantei, "don't you think they make a cute couple?"  
  
"Yeah..." Shantei whispered back.  
  
Lavitz put a hand to his forehead in annoyance. "Kids..."  
  
  
  
: Later that Day:  
  
Aya flopped down on her bed. "Yawn...it's a good thing Kai got us free rooms, huh."  
  
"Yeah..." Shantei mumbled tiredly as she closed her eyes and put the covers up to her neck.  
  
"What do you think Lavitz?" Aya called over to him.  
  
Mmh..." he rolled over sleeping.  
  
Smiling Aya closed her eyes and went to sleep like her two companions.  
  
  
  
: 4:00 am:  
  
Aya rolled over again, it had been nearly 3 hours since she woke up and she couldn't get back to sleep. "Dang it..." she whispered to herself.  
  
A scream was heard outside.  
  
At the sound, Aya bolted up in bed and went toward the window. "Oh god! That's Eli!" she yelled. "WAKE UP!!!" she screamed.  
  
"I'm awake! Lavitz what about you? Huh? Why does he just disappear like that?" Shantei asked awakening.  
  
"Get dressed!" Lavitz voice said from within the bathroom.  
  
"Okay...Aya?" What's' going on?" she asked getting her other shirt over her head, along with her pendant.  
  
"I don't know..." Aya replied with a worried tone.  
  
: OUTSIDE:  
  
"Get away! This is our home, there's no need to destroy it!" Eli yelled out as she put her hands in front of her defensively.  
  
Seven warriors cloaked in robes stepped up to the girl raising their scimitars, pointing to her.  
  
"Let us pass...we won't harm you," the leader in the middle said.  
  
"NEVER! You'll have ta kill me to pass!" Eli shouted taking her Raijin from the strap on her back.  
  
"ELI! Don't fight alone!" Shantei yelled to the older girl.  
  
As she turned a blade stuck the side of her face knocking her back. "Ugh...DAMN!" she back-flipped to where Shantei, Aya and Lavitz stood with their weapons ready.  
  
"WOW...I wanna do that!" Aya said in awe.  
  
"I'll teach you someday," Eli told her.  
  
Aya jumped up into the air. "Yipee!" she giggled.  
  
Eli looked to Lavitz with pleading eyes. "Please, you've gotta help me protect my home! Please!" she begged.  
  
Lavitz stared at her with sympathy in his eyes. He nodded. "We will..." he told her softly.  
  
Eli's eyes glittered with happiness. "Thank you! NOW! Let's kick some Ancient butt!" she jumped into the air floating and twirling her Raijin above her head.  
  
Aya brought up her Halberd defensively; Shantei pointed his daggers at the ground and then brought them up in front of her face, and Lavitz removed his robe and un-strapped his Lance.  
  
The leader whispered to his comrades. "Don't harm the children..." he said. They nodded.  
  
The battle then began when the leader went after Lavitz and the others went for Aya, Shantei, and Eli.  
  
: Lavitz's Battle:  
  
Their weapons clashed together as Lavitz and the leader met.  
  
"Your pretty good boy, you have enough power to even match mine!" the leader shouted kicking Lavitz back.  
  
He back-flipped onto the grass and sped to the side of the leader. "Hmph! I was thinking the same thing!" Lavitz grinned as he attacked.  
  
: Shantei, Aya, and Eli's battle:  
  
Five of the warriors retreated when the girl beat them, leaving one warrior left in their battle.  
  
"Give up!" Shantei shouted.  
  
"No way! I've always stuck by my father's side in battle no matter what!" he yelled back.  
  
Aya's eyes went wide. "Joseph? Is that really you?" she asked dropping her Halberd.  
  
He took of his hood, to reveal a very young and handsome 19-year-old boy. "Yeah...I'm actually surprised you still remember me!" he told her smiling.  
  
She ran up and hugged him tightly. "Joseph! At least there still is family that doesn't wanna kill me!" she said happily.  
  
"Yeah... but dad's going to hurt your friend over there, he thinks he's on your father's side!" Joseph told her putting Aya down.  
  
"WHAT! That's why you were going to attack Donau, you thought it was a base for dad!" she cried.  
  
: Lavitz's battle:  
  
"What's your name?" Lavitz asked suddenly.  
  
"It's Christopher...Look behind you!" he said pointing.  
  
"I'm not falling for a dumb trick like that!" Lavitz grinned.  
  
Christopher sped behind Lavitz. "I told you...'look behind you.'" As Lavitz turned, Christopher brung out three surikens, and swiped them at Lavitz left eye.  
  
"Argh!" Lavitz yelled as he fell back clutching his bleeding part of his face.  
  
"Oldest trick in the book boy!" he said snickering. Just as he was going fort he finishing blow, a golden blur stopped right in front of Lavitz.  
  
"Stop, Uncie Chrissy! Don't hurt him anymore!" Aya cried.  
  
Christopher showed softness in his eyes as he bent down to Aya's height. "You've always been a caring girl...stopping people from fighting..." he said whispering.  
  
Lavitz grinned slightly. 'She's his niece...' he thought.  
  
"Alright! I'm mad at you for hurting Lavitz! I won't give you a hug till he's better! Now can we go back to bed!" Aya cried.  
  
Christopher laughed. "Aya, you will be a great woman someday, now lead the way!" he said getting up.  
  
"Dad, I think you should say sorry..." Joseph said gesturing to Lavitz.  
  
Lavitz stood up and walked toward Donau. "I need no apologies..." he whispered.  
  
Christopher and Joseph stood dumbfounded. "What's with that guy?" Joseph shook his head.  
  
Shantei, Eli, and Aya walk passed them. "He's just being normal as always!" Aya giggled running up to Lavitz and grabbing his arm.  
  
Joseph laughed. 'She has her ways..." he and Christopher walked toward Donau following the girls and Lavitz.  
  
  
  
Okay...interesting chapter? Maybe, I could do better...I'm having a bit of writer's block, Oh well. Till next time...which will be soon! Please REVIEW!!!  
  
Shantei: Aww...i wanna be in it more!  
  
Aya: You will! Hey Lavitz or Kai, be dears and get me a glass of water.  
  
Lavitz: No. I'm not your Man Maid, get it yourself.  
  
Kai: Yes ma'am!  
  
Aya: Lavitz! You turkey! I want my lawyer! *Eli the lawyer runs up to Aya*  
  
Eli: What can I do for you Aya?  
  
Shantei: O_O Aya! Why do you need a lawyer!?!  
  
Aya: I wanna sue Lavitz! *Glares at Lavitz who is not paying attention*  
  
Lavitz: -_- Children...they never learn...*SIGHS*  
  
Kai: I wouldn't know about that. *Stares at Eli*  
  
Aya: AGH! Lavitz you're going to court!  
  
Lavitz: You can't do that!! *Finally listening*  
  
Aya: Yes I can...I'm the author...remember! WAHHHAHAHHA!  
  
Lavitz: I'm doomed... -.-  
  
Shantei: Yup... you are!  
  
Eli: Okay, Lavitz vs. Aya in court next chapter!!! Bye bye! 


	13. Shopping and Sad goodbyes

Hiya everybody!!!! Sorry I haven't been writing my story and stuff...I need a kick...Now; I want you guys to listen up. Many people have said that a 5 year old holding daggers and a Halberd...So I'm adding another twist to it, just to get rid of that problem. Buckle your seats and read!!! YEHA!  
  
Chapter 13: Shopping and Sad Goodbyes  
  
Twitching slightly, Lavitz pulled away from the wet cloth. "Hey! That stings!" he shouted.  
  
"Stop being a baby! Now hold still!" Aya scolded grabbing a medicine and applying it to his eye and forehead.  
  
"AYA! Stop it!" he hissed at the stinging pain.  
  
Aya grabbed his arm and held it before he rubbed off the medicine. "Please, it'll help heal faster..." she begged.  
  
Lavitz sat there with his eyes closed and his body tensed up. "At least wash it off later..." he mumbled quietly.  
  
"Okay, but I have to get a bandage wrap. If it doesn't get bandaged, it could get infected!" she told him as she left the room.  
  
Lavitz sat there. "I feel weak and helpless... damn it..." he cussed slightly as he tried to open his slashed eye.  
  
"LAVITZ! STOP THAT!" Aya yelled at him putting the cloth on again before he fully opened his eye. "What did I do!?!" he shouted standing up.  
  
Aya looked at him frightened, and then looked to the floor. "I'm just..." she mumbled the rest out of earshot.  
  
He stared at the little girl before him and sighed. "I'm sorry Aya...I...didn't mean to yell at you..." he said apologizing.  
  
Aya's face went back to normal and she wrapped the bandage around the slashed part of his face. "Okay! Apology accepted! Now, I think we should all go to sleep and get some of out strength back!" she giggled.  
  
A small smiled crept onto Lavitz lips. "Yeah..." she said as he walked to his bed by the window and flopped down onto his side.  
  
"Okay, well guys? We should go to sleep!" Aya told them.  
  
"Yeah! Know what? Lavitz just wanted to open his eye..." Shantei said as Eli, Joseph and Christopher left the room to go to their rooms that Eli had ready for them.  
  
"Well the medicine could have made it sting even worse if he did. So, I stopped him." Aya jumped onto her bed and pulled the covers up and closed her eyes, Shantei did the same.  
  
  
  
: 1:00 in the Afternoon:  
  
"Lavitz, come on wake up..." Shantei whispered sitting next to him. In reply he just rolled over onto his side and pulled the covers closer to his body.  
  
Shantei was about to scream until Aya covered her mouth. "Shhh...he's tired plus, Uncie Chrissy wants to show us something! Come on!" she grabbed Shantei's hand and dragged her to the other room.  
  
Christopher, Joseph, Kai and Eli were all gathered into the living room when Shantei and Aya walked in. "Alright, Shantei and Aya...please step into the middle of the room and close your eyes..." Christopher commanded gently.  
  
The two girls walked into the middle and closed their eyes. Christopher and Joseph made a small circle around them and started chanting. "Omni se becois motisei..." they repeated over and over.  
  
A light shade of blue engulfed Shantei and Aya. The light giving them a refreshing breeze and tender messaging. It blinded everything and then it died down.  
  
Aya and Shantei were on the ground, but they were older. (15 years to be exact!^-^)  
  
Christopher walked up to Aya. "Sweetie? Are you okay?" he asked picking her up. "Aya?" he whispered. Joseph was also trying to wake Shantei up. "Hey, Shantei, come on and wake up!" he shook her a bit.  
  
Their eyes cracked open. "Uhhh...Uncle Chrissy? What the heck... did you do to us?" Aya asked standing up.  
  
"I made both of you fifteen years older...so you would be able to withstand powers that can harm you," he told them explaining what he and Joseph had done.  
  
"Oh...YOU DID WHAT!!!" Shantei shouted out.  
  
Aya covered her ears. "S-she got louder!!" she cried.  
  
Behind everyone, the door creaked open. Everyone turned and saw Lavitz, standing there looking all tired. "What...are you guys..." he looked to Shantei's and Aya's older forms.  
  
"Lavitz! We...uh...hehe, these are our older forms, when we grow up...but as you can see, were fifteen now...hehe..." Aya said backing up a bit from him.  
  
He just stood there. "Older? Who did this?" he asked as anger started rising in his voice.  
  
Shantei walked up to him. "Christopher and Joseph did it to us...don't get mad, we can now withstand some attacks!" she said grabbing hold of his bare hand.  
  
Surprisingly enough, Lavitz didn't whip his hand away, just looked at her tiredly. "I'm not mad..." he whispered quietly.  
  
Christopher noticed how Lavitz stood and realized he was still out of it, from when the poison on his surikens that had seeped into the slash wounds on Lavitz's face. "Lavitz, go lie down...you need to rest."  
  
Aya grabbed Lavitz's other hand and the two girls dragged him back into the bedroom.  
  
Eli and Kai stood dumbfounded, staring at the now closed door. "My surikens had poison smeared on them because I thought he was evil, and hen I slashed him...the poison seeped into the wound. Thus getting something like a bad hangover..." Christopher told them.  
  
  
  
: Bedroom:  
  
"I feel like sh..." he mumbled the curse.  
  
Aya pulled him over to the bed and made him lie down. "Don't worry! You'll be better in no time!" she said pulling up the covers.  
  
"Yeah, all you need is rest and some relaxation!!! Resting will get rid of the tiredness!!!" Shantei included.  
  
Closing the un-bandaged eye he mumbled, "Yeah...okay..." before falling asleep again.  
  
The two girls stared at him for a second and then Shantei spoke. "He'll be okay...um; we need to get new clothes! These are getting to be a little too small! Come on..." she whispered to Aya leaving the room and grabbing her hand.  
  
  
  
: Outside:  
  
"Okay, Eli is taking us shopping. Kai, Uncie...Uncle Christopher, and Joseph will stay here!" Aya told the men.  
  
The men saluted and walked inside. Shantei put her fist into the air. "LETS GO SHOPPING!!!!" she shouted giggling.  
  
  
  
: Store:  
  
"Hmm...maybe...OH! That one!" Aya chose grabbing the clothes to try them on. "Go ahead!" Eli told her.  
  
Aya went into one of the dressing rooms and got her clothes off and put the new ones on. She stepped out and turned around for her friends to see. "Well?" she asked. Her friends stared at her and clapped.  
  
"That's perfect for you!" Eli smiled brightly.  
  
Aya wore a black elbow length shirt short enough to see her stomach, with a green vest over it. Her pants were dark green with a belt that crisscrossed her waist.  
  
"I'll buy it!" she beamed while walking to the cash person.  
  
While Aya was buying, Shantei was trying on some clothes. "Hmm...Eli? What do you think?" she asked her new friend.  
  
Shantei wore a tang-top that had crisscross flaps across her neck and shoulders that were light purple. Her jeans were light blue and stopped at the shins.  
  
She went to pay as well as Eli gave her thumbs up, both Aya and Eli stood waiting for her patiently.  
  
  
  
Christopher, Joseph and Kai were playing cards as the girls shopped.  
  
"4 Jacks..." Kai announced as her put down the cards and sat up smugly. "What? You think I'm cheating!?!" he accused when the two older men stared suspiciously at him.  
  
Joseph and Christopher looked at each other and nodded. "Cheat!" Joseph called.  
  
Kai frowned as he said this. "For crying out loud...you actually thought I was cheating? Okay...if you don't believe me, look under my cards!" he pointed to them.  
  
Joseph picked up the first four cards that were just put down. He stared at them and his face just fell. "Damn it all...I QUIT!" he put his cards down and stomped out the door to outside.  
  
"Uhhh...what's so wrong about putting 4 Jacks down...? I mean...this is cheat...right?" Kai asked.  
  
"He quits as soon as he has too many cards..." Christopher replied shaking his head.  
  
  
  
: Outside:  
  
Joseph was outside sitting down, staring at nothing. "I hate giving up...on those damned cards... 'I QUIT!' HA!" he joked loudly to himself.  
  
"Why are you acting so silly Joseph?" Shantei's voice said from in front of him. "You're embarrassing!" she giggled.  
  
He looked up. "Hardy har har...so you went shopping for clothes? You girls are shop freaks!" Joseph exclaimed.  
  
DONK!  
  
"Oww...What was that for!" he cried out at Aya.  
  
"For calling us shop freaks!" she screamed back at him as she stomped into the inn and slammed it when Shantei and Eli walked inside.  
  
"(Sigh)...girls..." he said walking slowly inside.  
  
  
  
: That night:  
  
"Do you think we should wake Lavitz up? He may want something to eat..." Aya whispered to Shantei.  
  
"Hmm...Waifit?" Shantei put her finger up and swallowed. "Okay...um, I don't know if you should, he looked pretty sick..." she stated.  
  
"Yeah..." she mumbles staring at the bedroom door where Lavitz was sleeping.  
  
Christopher and Joseph stood up, as well as Kai and Eli. "Well, were off to bed. "You kids don't stay up too late, okay!" Christopher told them.  
  
"Yes Uncle Christopher..." they both said in unison. "Goodnight!" Aya waved as they left. "This sucks...I wanna stay up!" Aya told her friend.  
  
"Hey, they will be asleep...right? So why don't we..." Shantei started.  
  
"We'll be awake till you fall asleep!" Joseph's voice cut her off from his room.  
  
Grumbling Aya put her dish in the sink. "I hate his good sense of hearing...I'm gonna go to bed, goodnight!" she tiredly said to Shantei. With that she walked into the bedroom.  
  
  
  
: Bedroom:  
  
She closed the door quietly behind her. "Yawn...I'm so tired, shopping sure leaves you whipped..." Aya whispered to herself.  
  
Turning her attention to her bed, Aya walked slowly up to it. She jumped in and covered herself to the chin and curled up in a ball facing Lavitz's form. "Goodnight Lavitz..." she whispered softly as sleep finally took her over.  
  
  
  
: Morning:  
  
The sun peaked out over the mountains of the desert near Donau. Aya and Shantei had already gotten up and the others were not too far behind. Today would be a great day for swimming as well as taking walks along the beach.  
  
  
  
Lavitz rolled over onto his side. He blinked his eyes as the sun made the room brighten. "Mmh..." he groaned as he pulled the blankets over his head again.  
  
The blinds slightly closed, which Lavitz noticed. He peeked out from under the covers to see a lit candle at his bedside. "Huh?" he mumbled questionably.  
  
"Go back to sleep if your tired..." a soft voice said.  
  
"Shantei? Way...are you up so early?" he asked while sitting up and stretching.  
  
"Well, I'm not the only one up early. Aya, Christopher, and Joseph are up, and so are you...sleeping BUEATY!" she giggled.  
  
Lavitz did not look amused. "Please get out so I can get dressed..." he told her.  
  
"Someone's GRUMPY!" she shouted at him and stomped out the door.  
  
"My god...what's got her in a bad mood?" he asked no one in particular.  
  
Getting out of bed Lavitz started to look for his normal clothes. "Where did they put them!" he grumbled searching the room. He looked under the beds, in the drawers, behind the closet, but they were nowhere to be found.  
  
"AYA! SHANTEI!" he yelled.  
  
Aya and Shantei peeped their head into the room, eyes wide and frightened. "Yes?" they both squeaked out.  
  
"Where...are...my...clothes!" he said very mad.  
  
"Um...hehe...we...we threw them into the basket to be washed by Eli's mom, so you have ta stay in pyjamas all day!!!" Aya slightly giggled in fear.  
  
"Yeah! And so are Kai's clothes and ours!" Shantei told him flailing her arms.  
  
Sighing, Lavitz sat down and held his face in his face in his palms. "You had better not be lying..." he grumbled. He lied down and closed his eyes. "I'll be waiting right here..." he whispered.  
  
Aya and Shantei just stared at him. Both girls giggled as they moved something from behind their backs. Lavitz knew.  
  
"Okay...you can place the clothes on the floor by the bed, then leave...or else," he brung his hand up showing a blazing red fireball.  
  
"Eep! Okay! BYE!" they ran out the room dropping the clothes from where they were. Lavitz opened his eyes. "Works every time..." he laughed as he picked up his clothes and went to the bathroom.  
  
"Kai! Save us!" Aya screamed grabbing onto his shirt and shivered looking back at the door.  
  
"Huh? Who's chasing you?" he asked.  
  
"Lavitz!" Shantei cried also grabbing his shirt. "Uh...AW! He wouldn't try to do that to you kids..." he told them.  
  
"Yeah right! When he's mad, he can go berserk!" Aya said waving her arms around.  
  
Rolling his eyes Kai walked toward the room where Lavitz was. "I'll show you he's not berserk." He put a hand on the knob and turned it. "Lavitz? Hello? HUH!" he gasped.  
  
"What!" both girls ran to where Kai was.  
  
"He's not in here..." he sarcastically said. Giving him glares, Aya and Shantei ran into the room. "Lavitz! Where are you?" Aya called. No answer.  
  
"What the hell happened to him?" Shantei said scratching her head. "Language young lady, you should watch it..." a voice said from behind her.  
  
"Ekk! GHOST!!" Aya screamed running behind Kai. Knowing who it was, Kai laughed out loud. "Hahahaha, you two are scardy cats!!" he laughed pointing at the girls scared forms.  
  
"What?" Shantei turned around to see the form of Lavitz sitting on the edge of the bed laughing, actually laughing. "Haha, you need to use your mind a bit as well young girls...isn't that right Kai?" Lavitz asked the laughing boy.  
  
"Yeah, hey...haven't you two ever heard of Mind Transport? It's were two or more people can connect and talk with their minds...you two also look very dumbfounded...HAAHAH!" he fell over laughing.  
  
Lavitz sat up and walked to the door. 'Oh, just so you know...i was just teasing you when I held up the fireball, I wanted my clothes..." he grinned at them and left.  
  
Aya and Shantei gawked at the door. "He...they, planned this all along! Those jerks!" Shantei said rushing out, Aya following after her with Kai behind giggling to himself.  
  
Lavitz stopped short as he heard the blow horn on the Queen Fury. "Uh- oh...Aya, Shantei, Kai, Christopher, Joseph...We have to go now!" he shouted grabbing his bag of stuff he left on the table.  
  
'What, why?" then they heard the horn. "Oh..." everyone grabbed all their stuff and said their goodbyes to Mrs. Marine. "BYE! THANKYOU!" the girls called waving goodbye.  
  
Jumping on board the ship Lavitz helped Aya and Shantei up. Kai got in as well, but Christopher and Joseph did not. "Joseph, Uncle Christopher! Get on!" Aya called out to the standing men.  
  
"We'll meet you in Vellweb, I need to get my men... say bye to Eli for me!" Joseph yelled out as both of them waved goodbye.  
  
"Aww...okay, BYE!!!" Aya cried waving her hands above her head.  
  
Eli poked her head out from behind Kai and startled him. "Boo!" she giggled.  
  
"AH!" falling over Kai stared at the girl in blue. "Haha...so, you've decided to come eh? Well guys, we've got another travelling partner!" Kai burst out laughing again.  
  
Eli glared at him. "What's so funny? You!" she pounced on him and started tickling him. The others all laughed and followed Lavitz to the cabins while Eli and Kai followed right behind.  
  
  
  
So? I'm glad I actually finished that chapter!!! WAHJAHHAH!!! I haven't been typing lately, so yeah. Anyway, expect a new chapter for every story soon! And please review!!  
  
Lavitz: Do I have to go?  
  
Kai: afraid do man...sorry.  
  
Eli: Everything you say, can and will be used against you! So I'd shut-up if I were you!  
  
Lavitz: What am I being charged for again? And where's my lawyer?  
  
Shantei: (Runs up and taps his shoulder) I'm your lawyer. (Grins evilly)  
  
Lavitz: Uh...Forget this! I wanna go to jail!!!(Runs around frantically)  
  
Aya: There you are Eli! Everything is ready, the jury, the judge, the LOD group and everything!!!^-^  
  
Kai: Oh boy...lets hope your friends will save you now...  
  
Lavitz: Uh...I'm doomed...  
  
Freefall: its okay, my huggy! (Hugs Lavitz)  
  
Lavitz: GAH! (Falls over twitching)  
  
Freefall: AHHH!!!(Runs off)  
  
Aya: O_O Now what?  
  
Eli, Kai, and Shantei: We'll find out next chapter!!!^-^  
  
Aya: Damn...!  
  
Lavitz: (Twitch, twitch...) 


	14. Dreams of the Past

Spider man Okay!!! Here we finally go with chapter 14!!Whahaha, I am NOT saying anything!! (Laughs insanely)  
  
  
  
Chapter 14: Dreams of the Past  
  
The wind blew softly as Shantei stood outside her cabin on the ship. She watched as the dolphins jumped in and out of the water and sighed. "I wish I could just jump in the water and swim with you guys..." she mumbled leaning further to the water.  
  
Standing at the top of the crow's nest stood Kai; he watched the birds and the clouds fly past as he stared at the ocean. "I wonder what everyone is doing...right now..." he said to himself as he jumped off to see what everyone was doing.  
  
Aya leaned in the doorway of the kitchen watching the cook intently. She peered at the cutting board and the different assortments of foods placed on the board beside the knife. "Hmm...I'm gonna ask if I can help!" she giggled to herself skipping up to the chef.  
  
Running around the deck Eli chased the seabirds and also acting like a sugar high child. She skipped along the side of the ship and did back flips and high jumps. "Hehehe, I get to help the others and Kai!!! Wahoo!" she shouted jumping up to where the Captain, Commander Puler guided the ship.  
  
Lavitz saw the hyper active Wingly jump up and down. How could he be stuck with kids! This is insane! But...they were the only ones who could prevent the Ultimate Power from being unleashed upon the world. "If...only I wasn't like this, I would be enjoying it as well..." he said quietly as he walked to the back of the ship.  
  
  
  
: Aya's View:  
  
I watched as the chef cut bit of veggies into the bowl to wash then boil. He asked me, "Do ya wanna help, young lady?" Of course I was astonished... I have never been called a young lady before, but...I'm now 15 and I have ta act like a lady...NOT!  
  
He asked again while I was thinking to myself. "Of course I'll help!" I told him as I folded up my sleeves and took one knife and a carrot. 'Ok...here's where the challenge begins!! Let's hope I can cook something without burning it!!' I thought as I sliced the carrot into separate pieces, and also earning a grin from the chef.  
  
  
  
: Normal:  
  
"Dinner!" yelled Aya as she ran past Lavitz and Kai. She nearly knocked both of them over, but they maintained their balance. Kai's eyebrows lifted high as he saw her turn a corner and crash.  
  
"Hehe, girls can be too hyper sometimes..." he chuckled nudging Lavitz in the arm. Lavitz stared at him and continued walking. "HEY! I thought you opened up! I mean, we played a trick on them together!! LAVITZ!! Come on you no soul man, have some fun!" he shouted pulling Lavitz cloak stopping the Ex-Knight in his tracks.  
  
Looking behind him Lavitz grinned crookedly and turned away as soon as Kai had let go. "That's the way...HEY! Talk to me!!" Kai yelled waving his arms around. "That was a trick to make me let your dumb cape thingy go, huh!!! ERR!!!" Kai steamed with anger as he ran after Lavitz leaving a dust trail behind him.  
  
Shantei looked up as she saw Aya run past and grab her arm. "W-What are you doing?" she asked confused. "DINNER!" Aya giggled back. Shantei's eyes lit up like fireflies and took off toward the kitchen dragging Aya instead of Aya dragging her.  
  
  
  
: After Dinner: (Too lazy to type that part)  
  
Lavitz stood outside as the wind blowed past him, making his golden blond hair fly astray. His green eyes reflected the sea as he stared out into its black deep abyss. The only thing lighting the Ship were candles and the stars, and he watched as sea calmly moved the ship toward Furni. He remembered when he was little and started to daydream.  
  
: Dream:  
  
"DAD! I can't see!" he whined trying to lift himself over so he could look at the ocean. Servi smiled as he lifted his son up and placed him on the railing, holding on to him so he wouldn't fall.  
  
"WOW!" Lavitz exclaimed his eyes shining.  
  
"You've been on the ocean before Lavitz...remember? With the baby princess?" the older man asked his son.  
  
Lavitz looked at his father, confusion in his green eyes. "What? Baby Princess? Who's that?" Lavitz asked, curious. Shaking his head Servi smiled. "I'll tell you some other time..." he mumbled setting his son back down on the deck.  
  
"LIGHTS OUT!"  
  
: End Dream:  
  
Lavitz snapped back into reality, realizing that the crow's nest guy was yelling for the lights to go out. H didn't care; all he wanted was to watch as the stars glowed with light and sparkle. "I loved the stars..." he mumbled leaning backward against the railing looking up.  
  
Watching as Kai made his way to the cabin, Lavitz stood straight and walked toward the room as well. The others...didn't know what Dreams or was Realities they might face in the night.  
  
  
  
: That night:  
  
Eli and Shantei slept peacefully in the dark covered with blankets to keep the upcoming cold from getting to their skin. Aya on the other hand was tossing and turning in her sleep.  
  
"Mmm..." she mumbled as she turned onto her side.  
  
: Dream:  
  
"Come here Aya!" Gavv shouted to his daughter as she ran away.  
  
Looking back with scared eyes, she walked toward her father and lowered her head. "Daddy... I didn't mean too...i just wanted to play..." she cried, wiping tears from her eyes.  
  
He looked at Aya with disappointment and anger. "How could you have done that? Every little piece of work we have done is now gone! In the future all the Mystic will die because of the demon one! You know the legend! Go to your room child and I'll talk to you later!" he shouted pushing her roughly in the direction of her room.  
  
Silently Aya went back to her room crying softly. She heard her father whisper something when she left and shivered. The word that came out of mouth was... "When she grows up to be five, we'll have to give her to the demon to sacrifice for the Ultimate Magic... The demon will leave and be destroyed."  
  
"AHHH!!!" Aya screamed as she woke up sending the noise through the cabin were the others slept. Eli and Shantei woke up straight away because they were in the same room, Kai and Lavitz could be heard running toward their room.  
  
"Aya? What happened?" Shantei asked putting her hands on Aya's trembling shoulders. Eli looked at her with concern.  
  
"The Ultimate Magic...it's my fault!" she cried putting her face in her hands crying. Eli and Shantei looked at each other then at Kai and Lavitz who had just gotten in the door.  
  
Lavitz stared at the distressed girl mumbling between sobs about a powerful magic and the destruction of her kind. Something clicked in his mind as Aya mumbled the word Ultimate.  
  
"Aya...are you talking about the Ultimate Power?" Lavitz asked carefully.  
  
Suddenly, Aya looked up at him with glowing eyes. "H-How do you know of that?" she asked, her voice trembling.  
  
Lavitz flinched as the words reached his ears. He couldn't tell her the real reason! Could he? The reason for finding the Ultimate Magic...the Ultimate Power... He stared at her before taking a step back away from the bed. "I don't know what you're talking about..." he mumbled.  
  
She wasn't going to let him get off that easy. "You just said 'Are you talking about the Ultimate Magic?' SO! Why and how do you know about it!!" she jumped off the bed and stood in front of him glaring.  
  
"I don't know anything...i read the word in a book once." He silently left as she kept on glaring at his back.  
  
"He knows something..." she whispered to herself, the others looking at the two. She looked to Shantei and nodded slowly. "Let's go back to sleep...sorry to wake you up..." she said jumping back into her bed as the others went back to their beds and Kai went to his room following Lavitz.  
  
Eli and Kai stood outside the cabins and looked at the water. Shantei was running around on the deck as Aya had made her way to the crow's nest. Lavitz was busy looking at the clouds at the front of the ship, thinking.  
  
"Why was Aya like that Kai?" Eli asked covering her arms with a jacket as it got colder. Kai stared at her then back at the water.  
  
"I don't know...she was fine until Lavitz asked about the Ultimate Magic..." he said bringing a hand through his hair. His eyes showed that he was quite worried, what was this power and why was Aya so adamant about learning id Lavitz knew it or not.  
  
"I know what it is..." Eli mumbled leaning on the wood.  
  
Kai gave her a questioning glance. "Tell me..." he softly asked.  
  
She stared at him. "Alright...keep your mind open and clear..." she told him as she began to speak. "The Ultimate Magic...is a substance created by Mystics. The Mystics survive by taking energy from other beings or other powers and put it into the Ultimate Magic...if the Magic is destroyed, then the Mystics die. Now, every thousand years a demon comes to this world and takes the form of a human, and tries to destroy the Ultimate Magic...but in order to protect this magic, the Mystics give up a sacrifice...of age 5. Then the demon leaves." She took a breath. "I still don't know why Aya is raving about this..." Eli mumbled.  
  
Kai stared at her. "So you're saying...that this magic is powerful enough to destroy the world, but keeps a species living?" he asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Okay!! This was a pretty short chappie...i guess. Now, next time I'll write more!! I have ta go watch Blue Crush!! Surf's Up!!!  
  
Lavitz: Uhh...my body, my head, my EYES! I CAN'T SEE!!  
  
Voice: Mhehee, welcome to the Judgment of hell...  
  
Lavitz: Wha? Am I blindfolded?  
  
Aya: DAMN! I wanted to make it more fun!  
  
Eli: State your business!  
  
Kai: Wrong line, Eli.  
  
Eli: Oops!  
  
Shantei: Oh well, can we still keep him blindfolded?  
  
Aya: YAH!  
  
Lavitz: (Under the blindfold) -_-  
  
Shantei: I have to say my client is guilty!  
  
Lavitz: WHAT!!!!  
  
Jury: Guilty, Guilty, Guilty!  
  
Dart: Why am I here? 


	15. Demons Within

Hi everybody!! What ya all doing? Hehe, I wanted to start working on this fic for a while, im having another Writer's block for 'On Angels Wings'! I'm Pathetic! AGH!!! Anyways!! I have another chappie for you all who still like this story. (It sucks...ehehe,) I'm going insane now!!! AHHHHH!! Here's Chapter 15!  
  
  
  
Chapter 15: Demons Within  
  
Shantei yelled out to her friends as they neared Furni's dock. "We're here!!" she shouted as she jumped into the cold water. Lavitz ran over and look down at the now swimming to shore Shantei.  
  
"You're going to catch a cold..." he told her.  
  
"Aww...you no fun! I'll meet you guys at the inn!" she giggled as she free styled all the way to the inn's entrance.  
  
  
  
As the boat docked Aya jumped off the crow's nest and leaped her way to the dock. "I'm going to find Shantei!" she told everyone in a flat voice as she ran to the inn as well.  
  
Eli looked at Aya's form then at Lavitz who was getting off not paying any attention. 'Why are they being so stubborn!' she thought as Kai helped her off.  
  
Kai spoke to Eli in a whisper so Lavitz wouldn't hear. "We need to get those two to talk...maybe it'll ease things up a bit?" he said as the two walked slowly behind Lavitz.  
  
Knowing Kai was right she went up to Lavitz and grabbed his cape and ran off toward the abandoned house in the east part of Furni. "Come on! We need to have a BIG talk!" she cried dragging him as he tried hard to stop her. Kai smiled at this and ran off to get Aya and Shantei.  
  
  
  
As Shantei was drying off Aya came up beside her and sat down. "I need to talk to you..." she said quietly.  
  
Sitting up, Shantei cocked her head to the side. "About?" she asked confused that her friend would act so grownup. Seeing Aya was hesitating about something she stood up and smiled. "Come on! Say something!" she cried waving a hand in front of Aya face.  
  
"Hey! Don't say anything yet! Shantei get Aya and come with me!" Kai's voice called from the door. Shantei smiled and grabbed Aya's arm and ran behind Kai.  
  
"You need to talk to him..." Kai whispered to Aya as they made it to the abandoned house. Grumbling, Aya tried to whip her hand away from him. "I don' wanna talk to him!" she cried.  
  
Kai sighed and picked her up around the waist. "EKK!! LET ME GO!!" she screamed as he began walking into the house. Shantei just giggled.  
  
  
  
Everyone was seated in the room; well...Aya and Lavitz were tied to their chairs by their arms. Kai wanted to start the conversation but Eli stopped him. "I want to start this conversation..." she replied to his questioning glance.  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"OKAY! First! I want you two to look at each other and apologize! Then tell us about the Ultimate Magic!" she blurted out.  
  
Aya's eyes looked up to Eli. "You...you, know about it too?" she asked.  
  
Placing her hand on her hips, Eli breathed out in annoyance. "Of course I know! The legend has been in my family for years and I just want to know if you know why there's something called the Ultimate Magic, and WHY Lavitz knows about it!" she huffed sitting back down.  
  
Aya lowered her head. "I...I'm the one who let it free..." she mumbled, Lavitz head shot up and stared at her. "When I was 3 my dad yelled at me from letting the Ultimate Magic go...thus it is my fault that it might destroy the world. When I turned five, he told me I was going to be a sacrifice for a demon with no soul, so the demon wouldn't try to destroy the magic but bring it back to the forest..." she had tears in her eyes and was now sobbing again.  
  
Lavitz eyes were wide as he lowered his head and looked at the ground. 'She's...the sacrifice? Is that why...i was chosen to go after them...to take her as a sacrifice, not for her to help me destroy the Ultimate magic?' he thought as his body shook uncontrollably.  
  
Shantei was confused about the whole thing. 'Why wasn't I told about this!' he mind cried. She looked around the room and then her eyes landed on Lavitz. "Uh...guys, something's wrong with him..." she shouted getting up from her chair and moving over a few feet from Lavitz.  
  
The other stood up, except Aya who stared at him. Kai walked up to him and knelt down and looked into Lavitz's eyes. "Shit! He's in a trance!" he cussed as he grabbed hold of his shoulders and started shaking Lavitz.  
  
"Kai! Don't...you might trigger the true demon..." Eli said softly as Shantei's and Aya's eyes widened.  
  
Stopping Kai looked at Eli. "You...mean, Lavitz has the...real demon that kills the sacrifice in him!?!" he exclaimed. He looked at Aya s she tried to get free and run, but Shantei tried to stop her.  
  
"Aya...the demon is locked away in Lavitz! It won't kill you, unless it is triggered!" she cried grabbing into her friend's arms and held her slightly tight.  
  
Aya started sobbing and broke her ropes. "I...I don't know what I should do! Should I go with you guys...and destroy the Ultimate magic...or should I become a sacrifice to save me race!" she cried burying her face into her hands.  
  
"Y-you will...not be the sacrifice..." a trembling muffled voice said to her.  
  
The others looked at the now stopped shaking Lavitz who still had his head lowered. "I won't? Then my race will die! So will I!" she cried standing up in front of him. Shantei kept hold of Aya's shoulders just in case.  
  
Kai moved in front of Lavitz and looked at Aya's tear streaked face. "Hey...if he says you won't die, he means it. Don't try to make an enemy Aya...i bet Lavitz is suffering from the demon wanting to kill you so he tries his best to keep it inside..." he told the younger girl.  
  
Eli noticed the tense atmosphere and untied Lavitz, who just stayed still. "I think we should head from Vellweb...maybe we'll find some answers there, and plus! Your uncle and cousin are gonna be there Aya!" she smiled as Aya looked up to her.  
  
"Yeah..." she smiled. Then looked at Lavitz. "Lavitz...i don't know if I can trust you anymore, but I'm sorry...for getting mad at you about the Ultimate magic."  
  
Shantei giggled. "OKAY! Let's head for Vellweb!" she jumped up and ran out the door, with a still lowered headed Lavitz walking behind her.  
  
"You really forgive him?" Kai asked Aya.  
  
"I do...but, I don't think I can trust him anymore."  
  
"Maybe, just keep your distance and if things turn out good! That mean you can trust the guy...I think he wants to be trusted but can't be." Eli walked outside along with Kai at her side leaving Aya to think.  
  
'Lavitz had the demon...can I really trust him? Shantei still seems to...but...' he mind was full of questions. Hoping some of them to be answer in Vellweb, she head out the door where the others waited.  
  
  
  
: On the Path:  
  
"Hey! I think we should have a snowball fight! Just to get our minds off of some things!" Shantei suggested.  
  
Eli smiled brightly as she gathered up a fluff of snow and rolled it into a ball. Looking around she spotted Kai hiding behind Aya who was looking around trying to figure out a place to run. "KAI! Catch!" she giggled.  
  
Kai saw the ball advancing upon him and ducked. But...it hit him anyway. He turned his head to see Aya wave her hands above her head, sending a blanket of snow over Kai's head and letting it land on him.  
  
"WHY ARE YOU PICKING ON ME!!" he cried bouncing out of the way.  
  
Aya snickered. "Cuz you're a boy! WAHHAHAH!" she laughed sending another wave of snow. He just cast a fire spell.  
  
"Pick on Lavitz! He's in need of some fun!" Kai called running up to the Knight sitting in a tree watching the sky thoughtfully.  
  
Kai stared at him, then at the sky. It seemed that some storm clouds were brewing up there, 'Maybe that's why Lavitz is looking at the sky?' Kai thought.  
  
A snowball flew though the air and hit the tree at the top. All the snow on it fell and landed on Lavitz and on Kai who was right below it. Giggling to each other the girls hid behind some rocks.  
  
"That's was a great hit Eli!" Aya giggled.  
  
"I have to agree with Aya, that was one of the best throws I've seen in my life!" Shantei exclaimed.  
  
Eli smiled and looked over the rock. The boys weren't there anymore so she stood up. Looking around she didn't see them anywhere, they must have left!  
  
"Uh-oh...the guys...their gone!" Eli cried jumping over the rock and running in the direction where Lavitz and Kai's footprints led, with the two younger girls behind her.  
  
"KAI! LAVITZ! WAIT UP!" the girls yelled as they caught up to them.  
  
Kai laughed as they stopped in front of a cave, and the girls took their breath. "Hehe, you shouldn't have hid. We were going to find shelter, look up!" he told them.  
  
The girls looked up and frowned. "Awww..." it was going to rain, NOT snow and there was nothing they could do about it. It was spring in Mille Seseau, not winter...  
  
  
  
"All the snow is gone..." Shantei complained as she watched the rain pour down and cleanse the ground of snow.  
  
"Dang it! I wanted to play some more!" Eli whined as she moved toward the fire made by Kai. She sat down and grumbled something about weather and seasons.  
  
Aya smiled as she sat close to the entrance of the cave. Since she was a child of the earth, she loved rain...and it felt good to sit in it as it fell upon you. Kai and Lavitz had gone out to get some more dry wood and also lunch, so the girls were alone.  
  
"Let's play a game?" Shantei suggested.  
  
"What game?" Aya asked her confused.  
  
Eli thought for a bit but was interrupted when Kai came yelling though the cave. "DAMN IT!!! I WET!" he yelled running by the fire. Lavitz walked over a set down some fire wood and a bucket of something? He took off his cape and laid it by the fire and sat down on a rock.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Kai asked tiredly.  
  
The girls blushed and sat by the fire. "Well...we were gonna play a game, but...i wanna ask something first. WHAT IS THAT?" Shantei cried pointing to the bucket of something.  
  
Kai sat up and looked. "OH! That! Hehehe, well...its mashed berries, mixed with honeysuckles, and apple pieces. Gotta have your V's!" he laughed as the girl's ewwed and grossed.  
  
Lavitz looked at the rain and sighed quietly. This journey was getting to him and he just wanted to go back to the way it was before. Before Gavv, before dying, before the 2nd Dragon Campaign. He just wanted it to end.  
  
'Lavitz...'  
  
His eyes snapped open as he heard a voice and noticed that hew as covered in darkness. "Where...am I" he asked the dark.  
  
'My realm...you pathetic mortal!'  
  
Lavitz whipped around to come face to face with something he didn't want to encounter. The Demon...  
  
"What the hell do you want? Get away from me!" he yelled backing up.  
  
'I want the child...i want the magic...' it said evilly.  
  
Knowing that this thing could be let loose in Lavitz's body, he turned and ran down the black corridor. 'I have to find a way out!' his mind screamed as he moved faster.  
  
'You can't escape this realm...boy. This is my world!' it hissed.  
  
Feeling a pang of pain surge though him, Lavitz let out a gasp of pain and fell forward. "Ergh...!" he tensed up as his body wouldn't move, and the demon came closer to him.  
  
'My power will engulf your mind and take your body for my own...too bad Zachwell didn't have enough power to do that...' the demon stopped a few feet from him.  
  
'Zachwell...that name!' Lavitz thought as he rolled over onto his back with wide eyes. "Zachwell...you know him?" he asked breathing heavily.  
  
The demon raised his eyes as Lavitz remember the name. 'Know him? I'm his brother...Emiegell' he told him as he took a step and placed his foot on Lavitz's chest.  
  
"Aghh...His...BROTHER!" wincing Lavitz tried to move again, but the foot was too heavy. He glared at the demon.  
  
'Too tired? Ehehe...don't worry...in a few minutes you won't feel anything, it'll be like your asleep forever...' Emiegell picked Lavitz by his shirt and held him up ready to suck out his soul and replace the body with Emiegell's own soul.  
  
"HEY WAKE UP!" a voice called out into the darkness.  
  
'DAMN! I'll be back!' he hissed as the light from a person replaced the darkness.  
  
  
  
SLAP!  
  
"Ahh!" He yelled out a clutched his face, looking at Shantei who was looking back concerned. He groaned as he covered his eyes with a hand as she kept looking at him.  
  
"You okay?" she asked worried.  
  
He didn't respond.  
  
Placing a hand on his shoulder she shook him slightly. 'Hello? Are you okay?" she more forcedly asked. He stared up at him with tired eyes.  
  
"I don't know..." he mumbled.  
  
The others stared at the two having a conversation and kept packing up. Shantei was first done, so she wanted to wake him up.  
  
"You don't know? Lavitz...is something bothering you? I mean, you were crying in your sleep..." she whispered.  
  
He snapped his eyes open and looked at him. "I was what?" he asked her. "Crying..." she replied, getting a sad and confused glance from him. He looked at the ground.  
  
"We need to get going..." Lavitz told them as he stood up and walked out into the now wet and soggy grassland. Shantei ran up behind him and grabbed his arm.  
  
"Lavitz...what were you dreaming? Tell me! I won't tell anyone..." she told him as he looked in front of him. Sighing Lavitz adverted his gaze from the front to the side. "Later..." he whispered.  
  
Stopping in her tracks, Shantei frowned at his back. She waited for the others who had started to ask questions, but she didn't let a single word slip out of her mouth.  
  
  
  
Okay...Lavitz is gonna go crazy if he thinks too much about this demon thingy. So...Zachwell has a brother now eh? Hehehe!!! Okay!! This was a good chappie, long and different. Oh well...next chappie there will be more fighting and magic and excitement! I PROMISE!!! WAHHAHAHAHAH!!!  
  
Lavitz: I want a real Lawyer!  
  
Shantei: Too bad! You have ta deal with me!  
  
Aya: Okay...the jury says guilty and I say guilty! WHAHAHA!! Off to jail!  
  
Lavitz: O_O  
  
Kai: WAIT! What exactly did he do to you? Well?  
  
Eli: Yah! I thought you loved him not hate em' enough to stick him in jail!  
  
Aya: Well...actually...i don't remember why and you have a good point there Eli... I'll postpone this trail to find out why I'm sending Lavitz to jail!  
  
Lavitz: (Breaths again) THANK SOA!  
  
Shantei: DAMN... 


	16. Trouble in Deningrad

Okay!! I have finally updated to chapter 15...now, I gotta update chapter 16! Hey, I'm kinda desperate...if you ca, can you please give me some ideas for 'On Angels Wings'? That would be great. Now!!! ON WITH CHAPTER 16!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 16: Trouble in Deningrad  
  
"I'm tired...I wanna sleep..." Eli whined as they walked along the now snowing trial. After they had left the cave, it had started snowing again, and Eli didn't like it one little bit.  
  
"I can carry you..." Kai told her.  
  
She gave him a look and smiled defeated. "Thanks..." she mumbled as Kai picked her up and carried her on his back.  
  
Shantei smiled brightly as Kai looked at the now sleeping Eli. "You like her, don't you?' she whispered walking up beside him.  
  
Face becoming pure red, Kai turned to Shantei's smiling face. "W-What? Uh...uh...h-how...did you k-know..." he stuttered full of embarrassment. Shantei just smiled and looked at him and Eli...perfect couple.  
  
"Aww, I just guessed!" she giggled skipping away to the front.  
  
Kai's mouth opened slightly. "Ahh...this can't...be happening..." he lowered and secretly, he smiled.  
  
Lavitz glanced back at the two newcomers and smiled a soft but small smile.  
  
  
  
: Snow Fields:  
  
"It's...cold!" Aya cried, wrapping her arms around herself trying to keep in the heat. "I should have worn more clothes! AHG!" she yelled.  
  
Lavitz stood still and unbuckled his cape lace and took it off and hand it to Aya who was behind him. "Here..." he mumbled before walking off forward again.  
  
Holding the black cape in her arms Aya looked up at him. 'He could just me trying to earn your trust...then kill you!' he mind screamed. Shaking her head she wrapped the cape around herself and smiled. "Soft and warm..." she murmured.  
  
Shantei wandered over to Aya and took the other half of the cape. "I'm cold too...hey you know what?" she whispered.  
  
"Hmm...?"  
  
"Lavitz is real sorry that he's the one going to destroy the Ultimate Magic...he told me, I think you should forgive him..." Shantei said softly.  
  
"Mmhh...I-I can't trust him yet...my mind won't let me." Aya then kept silent since Shantei didn't speak again. They would have talked more about but Lavitz was walking right in front of them leading the way.  
  
Kai walked along side Eli since she had woken up from her nice snooze. "So? How long till Deningrad?" she asked poking him in the ribs.  
  
"A few minutes, keep you hair on..." he murmured.  
  
"WHAT!" she yelled kicking his leg and stomping off toward Shantei and Aya. Kai blankly stared at her confused, and smiled. "Girls..." he whispered under his breath.  
  
  
  
The sky was turning a little darker since they had left Furni. Lavitz was tense as always while the girls and Kai were having a lovely little chat. He closed his eyes in annoyance and walked a little faster.  
  
'I wish...i have someone like Dart or Albert to talk to.' He thought about this for a while, as they reached a clearing full of foot printed grass. Lavitz stopped short and put a hand in front the group behind him.  
  
"Stop!" he hissed.  
  
Kai and the others looked up in a surprised look. "Lavitz? Why are you stopping us? I mean, just a little further till Deningrad!" Shantei told him before moving out from under the warmth of the cape and standing beside him astonished.  
  
"You see?" he told her before cautiously taking a step forward and looking around. Just before he landed his second foot, an arrow whizzed past him fast making him fall backward with a cut across his nose and cheek.  
  
"You okay?" Shantei asked.  
  
"Get behind the trees now!" he told everyone before grabbing Shantei and hiding behind the trees.  
  
"Hey! What's the big idea! MURMH!!" she muffled when Lavitz put a hand over her moth to shut her up. Kai looked around the edge of his hiding place and another arrow whipped past his face as well.  
  
"Okay...no more misters nice shape shifter!" he yelled springing from the tree and attacking the nearest thing...a woman. The woman grinned and moved out of the way, just as Kai had reached the spot where she had been.  
  
"Where'd she go?" Kai growled as he whipped his head upward to see a net fall toward him. "AHHH!" he yelled.  
  
"KAI! MOVE!" Aya cried from her spot.  
  
Too late. He was now covered by the net and struggling to get free. "Once I get outta here lady! You're gonna wish you've never been born!" he yelled at the woman standing in front of him.  
  
"I'm sure you can't get out..." she snickered and the rest of the hidden people came out and surrounded Kai.  
  
Eli and Aya looked from their spot and cried out. "KAI!" they yelled in unison before leaping from their spot together. Lavitz slapped his forehead. "Damn it all..." he mumbled before he and Shantei leaped out as well.  
  
"Oh, what is this? More foreigners?" the woman said before getting her arrow ready and also her bow.  
  
"Careful guys! I sense something from her!" Kai shouted from his spot on the ground.  
  
"What's your name?" Lavitz asked peering at the woman with interest. "Lavitz, this isn't the time to ask names!" Shantei told him. "Tell me..." he said ignoring her.  
  
"Miranda...sacred sister of Deningrad and Queen Theresa!" she yelled before a bright light emerged from her body. The White-Silver Dragoon. Lavitz's eyes went wide and he covered his eyes from the light.  
  
"Wasn't Shana the White-Silver Dragoon?" he shouted asking the now full armored Dragoon Miranda.  
  
Miranda looked at him as he said this and her eyebrows went up. "You know Shana? But...forget it, you! Go get them and the other get the other girl! I get him!" she shouted pointing in the directions to the Deningrad Knights.  
  
Lavitz moaned. "This is not our day..." he whispered under his breath before getting an attack from Miranda's arrow. He moved out of the way with great speed so Miranda wouldn't see him.  
  
"A demon..." she whispered. Sensing an attack behind her Miranda flew high and let out a yell. "STAR CHILDREN!" she cried sending forth the powerful light spell at Lavitz.  
  
"SHIT!" Lavitz cursed as the spell fell down upon him, sending him right through a tree. Aya gasped as she saw him go, she wanted to run to him...but he was sorta the enemy to her besides her father.  
  
"Ughhh..." Lavitz moaned in pain as he sat up from beside the fallen tree. He stared at it the started to get up, but Miranda already had an arrow pointed at his head.  
  
"Give up now...Demon." She nudged the arrow closer to his head and frowned.  
  
"You guys! Stop..." Kai said from where he had a sword at his throat. The girls looked at the two strongest of the group and sighed, lowering their heads in defeat.  
  
"Tie them up...and then head home." Miranda kicked Lavitz in the face sending him backward. "I'll deal with him..." she hissed.  
  
Tensing to the pain from the spell sent on him before hand he laid still on the wet ground. Knowing they would probably go to Deningrad, he moved his body to get up, only getting another kick in return.  
  
"Aghh..."  
  
A large carriage stopped from where Miranda and her Knights were. They loaded Aya, Eli and Shantei onto first, while Miranda moved behind Lavitz and kicked his head making him go unconscious. Kai was furious now, he stood and sort of ran and wobbled toward Miranda mad, but one of the Knights knocked him out as well. They loaded them into the carriage again before Miranda and two others jumped in as well while the others walked at the side.  
  
"So...what are you bandits doing out here?" Miranda scoffed.  
  
Aya curled up and a ball beside Eli and looked at Miranda like she was a poisonous snake. Eli was like an older sister to Aya since she was 3 years older making her 18.  
  
"Well?" Miranda asked again.  
  
Shantei took up enough courage to speak to the hot-headed sister. "We're NOT bandits! We were just traveling to Deningrad so we could get supplies for our journey!" she said steadily.  
  
The other two girls nodded. "It's true; you didn't have to pick a fight with us!" Aya cried clutching the cape still wrapped around her.  
  
"HA! Right...you look like bandits and those unconscious men right here look like bandit leaders. Tell me...what are you names kids?" she asked while added a little pressure to the 'kids'.  
  
"Why should we tell you? You'll probably just tell Queen Theresa we were on the run..." Eli announced.  
  
"I keep my word...i won't say that."  
  
Aya looked at Kai then Lavitz. "You promise to let all of us go?" she asked trying a little trick.  
  
"No...We'll have Queen Theresa to deal with that part." Miranda was starting to get annoyed. "Well?"  
  
Shantei answered again. "I'm Shantei, this is Aya and Eli...the two guys you knocked out are Kai and Lavitz..." she mumbled slowly.  
  
"Alright...that's enough. We're here!" Miranda shouted standing up and jumping out of the carriage. She led the others into Deningrad castle.  
  
: Deningrad Castle:  
  
"Miranda? Who are these people?" the queen asked. As Miranda answered she stared at the girls and the knocked out men carefully, peering into their souls.  
  
"Their not bandits Miranda..." a voice said from behind the woman.  
  
"Luanna...how are you so sure...look at Demon boy over there!" she said as Miranda walked up to the now waking Lavitz. She stood about ten feet from him.  
  
"Uhh...my head..." he flinched as he moved, not able to get up. He looked up at Miranda and lowered his head. "Great...just what I need...Psycho women in my face when I first wake up..." he mumbled.  
  
"WHAT!" she yelled taking a step toward him, making him look up and grinning. "How dare you!" she hissed.  
  
"What? Did I make you mad? Miranda is it? Remember I have met you before." He turned his face to the side and closed his eyes waiting for an answer.  
  
"The man...who was possessed by Zachwell...but, your DEAD!" she exclaimed backing up and pointing at him. Lavitz stared up at him and smiled a crooked smile.  
  
"Yes...but I'm back, and I have a job to do!" he told her.  
  
Aya, Shantei and Eli stared at the two and gaped. Just before Miranda was about to say something a voice came into the room. "MIRANDA!!! WE'RE HERE!!" a high voice yelled as the small person with silver hair bounced in with other coming too.  
  
"Hi Miranda...uh? Did we catch you at a bad time?" Haschel asked looking at the girls and Kai then at Lavitz and stopped. "My god...it can't be..." he murmured.  
  
"What can't be Haschel?" Shana asked moving up beside him. She looked at the spot where he was staring at gasped at what she saw. "D-dart! Come here!" he said in a slightly happy tone. Shantei moved back a little.  
  
"What is it? Huh?" Dart's eyes widened as he laid his eyes upon someone who he knew. Lavitz. "You...you can't be here! Your dead!" he gaped at him and pulled Albert's arm into the door quickly.  
  
"Who's dead Dart...and please stop pulling my ar..." he stopped short as he stared in disbelief at the person everyone else was looking at.  
  
Lavitz defiantly didn't like everyone staring at him. "Can you all stop staring at me like that!" he snapped looking away from the dragoons. He wanted to go away...now he didn't want to see his friends. 'Why am I acting this way?' he thought looking down at the ground he sat upon.  
  
"Lavitz? You okay?" Aya's voice peeped as she walked slightly closer to him. 'I should be scared...but, he's still my friend...' she thought walking fully up to him and sitting down next to him.  
  
He glanced at her and then stood up. "I'm going for a walk...come find me when we're leaving." He left leaving no sound of footsteps.  
  
Dart, Shana and the others stared at the door Lavitz had left though. "What's wrong with him?" Shana asked putting a hand on Dart's shoulder.  
  
He only shook his head sadly. "I don't know..." he said to her while scanning the room and stopped on a little figure hiding behind Kai. He walked over to him. "Who's that behind you?" he asked Kai.  
  
Kai looked over his shoulder at Shantei and smiled. "Ah...that's only Shantei. She's been traveling with Lavitz and Aya before we even met her."  
  
"What?" Shana asked walking over.  
  
"Um..." Shantei lowered her head as tears formed in her eyes. "Mom...Dad..." she mumbled.  
  
That caught Dart and Shana's attention. "S-Shantei? Y-You...all grown up? What happened? Why did you leave! Tell us that." Dart put his hands on her shoulders and shook her gently.  
  
Shantei looked away and sighed. "I wanted to see our world and travel it...but I seem to be in more of it then I thought. When I first met Aya she was running away, then her dad is after her...and me. Lavitz found us and we've been traveling with him meeting people like Eli and Kai, and also fighting her father."  
  
"FIGHTING? Shantei, you're only FIVE!" Dart shouted.  
  
Shana pushed Dart away a bit and moved and knelt down by Shantei. "Sweetie...you still haven't told us how you became 15...not 5." She put a hand to Shantei's face a wiped away a tear.  
  
"M-Magic..." Shantei squeaked out.  
  
"It's was my uncle who did it to us!" Aya said backing up her friend.  
  
"You're Uncle? You mean? You were five as well? Are you Aya? What are you?" Dart suddenly asked questions all at once.  
  
"TOO MANY QUESTONS! I'll answer them one at a time old man. Okay, number 1: Yes...my uncle Christopher and Cousin Joseph, number 2: I'm not mean, number 3: I WAS five now I'm 15 as well..., number 4: I'm a mystic...you have a problem with that?!?" she shouted her eyes glowing a bright green colour.  
  
Dart rook a step back as the others watched cautiously. "You're a demon..." he hissed at her pulling Shantei behind him. "Dad...don't..." was all she could do to protest.  
  
"DEMON! I am not a DEMON! I'm BEING HUNTED BY ONE!" she screamed out and falling to her knees. Tears were flowing down her cheeks as she cried. Eli ran over and hugged the girl.  
  
Shantei pushed her father away and ran up to Aya as well. "DAD! Why do you have to be so mean to my friends!" she cried out to him.  
  
"Shantei...what is the matter with you? Something is wrong with Lavitz and that girl...you should stay away from them. Even if Lavitz was my best friend, I can't let you be in any danger."  
  
Albert looked between the two bickering father and daughter and frowned. What was going on... he had to find him. "I'm going to take a walk, anyone cares to join me?" he asked everyone.  
  
"I would like to..." Aya mumbled running up to Albert and staying far from Dart. Shantei followed suit as did Meru and Shana. They left as they soon knew nobody else wanted to come.  
  
  
  
"Why am I acting like this...is it the demon...or just me?" Lavitz asked himself while sitting in a tree in the garden. (He seems to be doing that a lot...)  
  
'You bet its me...' a voice struck him as he snapped his eyes open searching around. 'I'm in your mind...' it spoke again.  
  
Lavitz's body started to shake slightly. 'What do you want from me...get out of my MIND!' his mind yelled, asked for Emiegell to rid himself of torturing Lavitz.  
  
'Ah...i don't want to, but I can give you power?' it said trying to convince him of getting his soul replaced by a demon.  
  
"NO!" Lavitz yelled out suddenly. He opened his eyes and saw the sky, and the clouds. 'A dream...again...' he thought sighing. He didn't want to move, he just wanted to stay on the wet ground thinking of what to do.  
  
"You're going to get wetter if you stay there!" a voice giggled from behind him. The bouncy wingly ran up to him and knelt down beside him and looked at his closed eyes. "Hello?"  
  
"What do you want?" he asked scaring the wingly.  
  
"DON' DO THAT!!!" she screamed making him sit upright and off the ground. "That's better." She smiled and jumped up. "You need to act more happy!" she giggled.  
  
Lavitz started at the bouncy wingly and smiled slightly. "You must be Meru..." he mumbled jumping into the tree again. Meru looked up and laughed. "WOW! Are you some kind of super human?" she giggled.  
  
Lavitz even had to laugh. "No...I'm not. But you can consider me as a half- human."  
  
This made Meru's eyes bulge. "REALLY! What other half are you?" she asked curious.  
  
"I don't think I should tell you that...go bug Albert or Aya or something..." he mumbled before looking up at the sky again. "You're no fun..." she whined stomping off in search of somebody else.  
  
"I can't tell them yet...no...Not until this is over..." he said again to himself.  
  
  
  
OKAY!!! WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH DART!!ARGH!!!! Ok...he's mean to Shantei in this, but oh well. Now, I want you guys to read this and review!!PLEASE!!Oh, and just to tell you chapter 15 is new as well!  
  
Lavitz: Ok...I'm in a cell...what to do, what to do... (Sits and thinks)  
  
Voice: I'll help you...  
  
Lavitz: Wha? (Looks) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH!!!!!! (Faints form lack of oxygen)  
  
Voice: I'm just an old man? What's so wrong?  
  
Eli: Look in a mirror! (Laughs)  
  
Old man: Huh? (Looks in a mirror) AHHHHHHHHHH!!! (Dies...from lack of oxygen)  
  
Eli: Mhehehe. 


	17. Prisoner of a Mystic

Okay!!! Here's Chappie 17, no sayings today!  
Chapter 17: Prisoner of a Mystic  
  
The group waited in the throne room as Kai went to get Lavitz. Dart held onto Shantei's hand protectively while Aya was talking to Eli about how fathers are mean and evil. Dart of course didn't hear.  
  
"Hey guys, I'm back." Kai and Lavitz walked into the large room where everyone was. Lavitz not wanting to talk leaned against the door frame and waited, Shana and Albert cast a worried glance over at him...he's been acting REALLY strange.  
  
"So? What are we all here for?" Kai asked suddenly breaking the silence.  
  
"To see if Shantei's DAD will let her come with us to Vellweb!" Aya huffed leaning against the wall like Lavitz. Dart glared over at the golden hair girl.  
  
Lavitz was taken aback. Why was Dart acting like such a creep, but he did want to think Dart as the enemy.  
  
"Dad, I wanna go! They need my help!" Shantei shouted pulling away from her father's grip. He wouldn't let go and even if Shan tried to stop Dart he would always tell her to back off.  
  
"No...I won't let you get yourself hurt." And of course Shantei said. "NO!!! I don' wanna stay here, I have to help! Plus, my friends will protect me, Lavitz will protect me!! He's stronger then you!" she screamed.  
  
Lavitz stared at her out of the corner of his eyes as Dart looked abruptly at Lavitz. "What...? Lavitz, did you bring this on her?" Dart asked a slight anger rising in his voice.  
  
He didn't say anything.  
  
"LAVITZ! Tell me now! Did you make her come with you?" Dart shouted out of anger and protection of his only daughter.  
  
Shantei answered for Lavitz. "No! He didn't! Now can you please let me go so I can go to mom!!" she cried.  
  
Dart let her go and glared at Lavitz...his ex-friend. "Why the hell are you going to Vellweb?" he hissed, causing everyone to look at Dart, his voice was never like this.  
  
"None of your business..." Lavitz mumbled.  
  
"WHAT! You say me not knowing where my child is going is none of my Business?" Dart yelled stomping up to Lavitz facing him.  
  
"Yes, that's what I said. Dart I would back off...Shantei has more power then you think a normal five year old can handle..." he mumbled looking at Dart with his glowing green eyes turning slightly yellow.  
  
Dart fell back as Lavitz's eyes changed from green to yellow, but only for a short period of time. "What...happened to you?" he managed as he stood up.  
  
Shaking his head violently, Lavitz turned and half ran out of the room. Kai swore and ran after him and so did Albert. Aya and Shantei looked at each other and whispered.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Aya spoke revealing her trembling voice. "The demon...it wants to take control now..." Shantei whispered. Aya gasped.  
  
Shana looked at the two girls and walked over. "Are you two alright?" she asked putting a hand on both their shoulders. Aya and Shantei looked at Shana with scared eyes and trembled.  
  
"Their scared..." Eli's voice echoed over to the three.  
  
Aya glanced at Eli and nodded. "We have to find Lavitz before something happens!" she cried getting up form the floor. "I don't care if that thing gets loose, I just want him to be alright!" she said her voice concealing anger for the Demon.  
  
"What thing?" the others asked.  
  
Shantei, Eli and Aya looked to the floor and sighed. "Long story..." Eli mumbled.  
"STOP IT!" he yelled out holding both sides of his head and falling to his knees in pain. The demon was taking control...nothing could stop him. Lavitz started shaking as his mind felt like it would explode.  
  
Kai and Albert had finally caught up with Lavitz and stopped in midtracks. Albert saw Lavitz in pain and yelled out. "LAVITZ!" he shouted running toward him but Kai stopped him.  
  
"Don't, it might trigger it..." Kai mumbled stepping forward slowly.  
  
"Make...i-it s-stop..." Lavitz managed in a cry.  
  
Kai walked long but slow steps toward him. As soon as he was right behind him he laid a hand on Lavitz's shoulder. "Hey...Lavitz? You still there?" Kai asked cautiously.  
  
Albert watched from where he stood his Dragoon Spirit ready. 'What's wrong with him?' he thought while gritting his teeth. "ALBERT!" Kai called behind him.  
  
"What do you need?" he asked Kai as he walked over to the struggling Lavitz.  
  
"I need your dragoon spirit. He's part Wind, so...if I can use the power like Miranda's I can help him." Kai took the handed Spirit from Albert and turned back to Lavitz and placed the stone directly over his neck.  
  
The light shone though him, making it turn green then a black murky colour revealing a shadow. Albert and Kai gasped as Lavitz fainted and a ghostly figure rose from his body.  
  
'Foolish mortals...I'll get you when the time comes...till then, I'd beware." The shadow of the demon went back into Lavitz body, making him hiss with pain.  
  
"Aghh..." he groaned in pain as he rolled over. He breathed heavily as he tried to calm his mind. Kai and Albert looked at him with worried looks, while Aya, Shantei and Eli ran out.  
  
"What happened?" Shantei yelled running to them.  
  
Aya stared at Lavitz whose breathing was almost normal. She walked over to him and smiled. "You okay now?" she asked whispering to him.  
  
He opened his eyes and stared at her. He nodded slowly but unsure of what happened just then. He thought a bit and mumbled, "What happened?" he asked.  
  
The others looked him. "You don't remember?" Albert asked very confused. Kai stared at him and mumbled something under his breath. 'Slight memory loss...' he guessed.  
  
"Well?" Albert asked again.  
  
"I think slightly memory loss..." Kai mumbled repeating what was said in his mind. Lavitz stared at him then closed his eyes. 'Memory loss...' he thought.  
  
Albert nodded. Eli placed a hand on Lavitz's forehead and a white aura surrounded both their bodies. "His mind is tired...we should stay the night here...just to rest up!" she said after the aura left.  
  
Lavitz sat up and tried to stand but only tripped a bit, so Kai helped him steady himself. "Are you sure you don't remember anything?" Kai asked while the two walked.  
  
Shaking his head Lavitz mumbled, "No...Nothing about running into the field...wait. Is Dart still here?" he asked suddenly.  
  
"Yah, you don't want to see him...i could tell by the way you act now." Kai left Lavitz in his room and walked to his own room.  
  
"Memory Loss...hmm..." Lavitz thought before he fell asleep on the bed.  
  
: The next morning very early:  
  
Walking quietly down the stairs to the door, Lavitz made sure nobody was following him like Dart and Miranda. Eli had come up to his room and told them where to meet in the morning so now he was on his way.  
  
"Good morning!" Aya's voice beamed as she saw Lavitz come into view.  
  
Shantei, Eli and Kai smiled. Lavitz was amazed they were up at 4:00 in the morning. "What are you doing up this early Lavitz?' Shantei asked slyly.  
  
"Meeting you early kids here."  
  
"Right...so! Let's go to Vellweb. Aya just received a night letter from Christopher and he said he was going to meet us there with his army." Kai thought a bit, and included. "He has new weapons for us too, specially made by the Ancient mystic!" he laughed in happiness.  
  
"Aya? Your...not staying here?" Lavitz asked very confused as the girl was scared of him before.  
  
"YESA! I'm not gonna let my fears make me lose a fight! My uncle is a very good fighter! He and I make a great team!" she exclaimed happily.  
  
"Hehehe, I didn't tell my dad...but I did tell my mom. She understands..." Shantei told Lavitz as they half jogged to the cities entrance.  
  
"Ahh...Shana was always nice." Lavitz said to Shantei about the past. Shantei smiled.  
  
"Well! Let's go!" Eli cried running toward the mountain where Vellweb was and the group behind her.  
: Vellweb:  
  
"Look at this place..." Aya mumbled, grabbing onto Lavitz's cape.  
  
"This is where the first Dragoons were located. Vellweb used to be a battle base and also, the 7 old Dragoons stayed here. They stayed up there in the tower all each had their own special rooms too. They say there's still one spirit living there."  
  
Eli finished and walked up to the tower and placed a hand on it. So many memories, so many lives lost back then.  
  
"Eli? You alright?" Kai asked walking up to her as the others looked around.  
  
Eli looked up with tears in her eyes. "I'm just remembering the past Kai...my friends died in that battle..." she sounded upset now, so Kai thought of no other way to make her happy but to hug her.  
  
"I'm sorry...you look like your eighteen but you're actually from the Dragon campaign. It must have been hard...but that was in the past, you shouldn't dwell on the past Eli..." he told her letting go.  
  
She stared up into his crystal blue eyes and smiled. "Thanks Kai..." she hugged him again.  
  
"No problem!" he laughed and took her hand while they caught up to the others.  
  
"Where have ya been? Look!" Aya said smiling pointing up at her uncle's forces. The others gasped but Aya just jumped into Christopher's arms. "Uncle Christopher! Your back!" she giggled.  
  
"Yes, but we have more important matters. Here...these are for you." He threw down 4 weapons and gave Aya her weapon from where he was.  
  
Kai got a new Evisgled. Only with more power. Eli got a Zenisin Raijin, which was very powerful to her as she held it. Shantei held up two wonderfully made silver and sapphire daggers and smiled. Lavitz was surprised that Christopher had given him one as well, made with two long blades at each end with different language on the side with jade and emerald placed in it. Aya was giggling madly as she practiced with her spear, it was made of Ruby and Emerald and she was having the time of her life.  
  
"Thank you."  
: An Hour later:  
  
"What's he doing?" Shantei asked Joseph. He looked at her and smiled. "Their training...all our kind do that when their bored."  
  
"Don't they get tired?" she asked again.  
  
"Nope...i think it might be because of our different power. Each Ancient Mystic is different, the elements, the world, the universe...we are all connected to it. The Earth Children. We evolved from Mystics, soon Aya will be one too...and she won't live in her forest anymore, but with us in our home, she is destined to live amongst the Ancient Mystics."  
  
"So...when will she become one?"  
  
Joseph chuckled. "When she obtains the Ultimate Magic...you see...she is the one who can handle the ultimate Magic, that's why the demon wants her...so he can destroy both at the same time!" he whispered in a serious tone.  
  
Shantei's eyes went wide. "Do Aya and the others know this?" she stood up and looked toward where Aya, Lavitz and Christopher were having a conversation.  
  
Joseph shook his head. "No...Only my father and the other Ancient Mystic. You better not tell her...she doesn't need to know yet. Promise?" he asked her staring into her eyes.  
  
Shantei nodded. "Of course, I always keep my promises!" she laughed.  
  
He only smiled at seeing her laugh. The wonderful laugh he had grown to love over the short time.  
  
: Over by Aya:  
  
"SO they probably come tonight?" she asked while sitting down on a rock. Lavitz and Christopher across from her.  
  
"Yeah...we need to think of a plan though...they might be stronger. Gavv sometimes is in over his head and makes bad things come true..." Christopher explained.  
  
"Dad doesn't need to do this! If I could only stop him..." she mumbled curling up into a ball.  
  
"Hey...if my brother harms my niece then he's already picking a fight with me...I won't let him hurt you Aya." Aya snuggled into Christopher in a hug and smiled.  
  
"Thanks..." she giggled.  
  
While they were talking, Lavitz was staring up at the sky. The lightning in the back ground showed of a storm coming. "We'll be fighting in the rain..." he told the two on the rocks.  
  
"Rain? Rain is our friend...it'll protect us!" Aya giggled. "Remember, my race is Earth Children. Mystic and Ancient Mystic too! Hehehe, good thing the rain is here."  
  
"Yes...but, they have an advantage now too..." he murmured.  
  
Christopher looked up at the sky and gasped. "EVERYONE! GET READY!" he shouted. There they were...the Mystics lead by Gavv all with hatred hearts and evil weapons. High in the sky waiting for the battle to begin.  
  
"Dad..." Aya whispered, Lavitz looked at her with a solemn look. "Don't let your heart tell you what to do..." he told her while standing beside her. "It will only create a disaster and could destroy you between family and friends... stick to your mind and plan, and don't back down."  
  
Aya looked up at him as the rain started to fall and the lightning crash. She nodded and smiled. "Right..." she said before getting her weapon out as the other three moved up beside them.  
  
"Time to kick some butt!" Eli shouted taking out the Zenisin Raijin and getting into stance just as Kai and Shantei pulled out their weapons as well. Christopher's forces came up in the sky behind the group of five. Sky attack was for the top group and ground was for the bottom group.  
  
Gavv snickered. "Hehehe, brother I can't believe your helping them! HAHAHAHA! Oh well...You four down there. I have a little surprise for you." Gavv waved a hand and four figures popped up in front of the group on the ground.  
  
"My...Aeois warriors... Kain...Mercia...Endira...and Izsuri. You'll have your own battles with them, and Lavitz...your my opponent!" Gavv laughed and powered up.  
  
Kain who was biggest took on Eli. His jet black hair was plastered against his face as his body seemed to enlarge. His arms were muscular and in one hand he held a lightning ball, in the other a Devingald. The weapon looked like a Devinglad but it was bigger and it was an axe instead of a sword.  
  
"Great..." Eli hissed looking at him with golden eyes.  
  
Mercia took on Shantei who was twirling her daggers. His face resembled King Albert's but the muscles proved it that it wasn't him. He stood at about 6'1'' and Shantei backed up a bit. He had red blazing hair and his eyes looked like black diamonds. The weapon he had was tempting to fall under its spell but Shantei knew better.  
  
"This is my fight to win...!" she smirked and got into stance.  
  
Aya had Endira. She had met this woman before when she was little but now Endira seemed different. Kind happy green eyes turned into poisonous dark olive eyes. Her hair was a radiant purple, but now it was a dark, dark red. Taking out her Spear Endira took out her Zemisia. A most powerful staff of evil. When Aya stared at her eyes had welled up with tears but she had to remember what Lavitz had said.  
  
"I will have to fight you Endira..." Aya mumbled to herself.  
  
Kai was gonna have a great time fighting a girl. Izsuri smiled as Kai brung out his Evisgled and held it up. Izsuri whipped her long Dark Blue hair out of her face and her black eyes glowed with evil. She seemed like a pretty girl, but Kai saw right thought he disguise.  
  
"Who cares if you a girl...I will defeat you..." he shouted to Izsuri with anger.  
Once the battle had started; the Ancient Mystics were already winning with their battles. Many Mystic fell to the first attack and many were injured, Christopher and Joseph were the lead.  
  
Gavv had brung his battle away from the group, Lavitz suspected something. "Why are you bringing this battle away from the others?" he asked while dodging a blow to the head.  
  
"You'll see demon-boy!" Gavv shouted kicking Lavitz hard in the face, sending the Ex-Knight to the ground.  
  
Standing up and whipping the blood off of his lips Lavitz chuckled. "You really think I'll let that thing loose in MY body?" he asked smirking. He brung his new spear and slashed it across Gavv's chest in a five way combo.  
  
"Darkwind blaze!" he shouted sending him flying into the rocks and landing on his bottom blood seeping from the wound. Lavitz looked at him with no sympathy.  
Aya jumped out of the way of a magic attack and noticed Lavitz standing before her fallen father. She wanted to cry out, but remembered what Gavv ha done. She snapped back into life and dodged another blow. She countered with a deathblow.  
  
"Blossom Twister!!!" she yelled creating a twister and spinning her Spear above her head and attacking Endira with the full force of the earth.  
  
Endira fell to the ground and gasped for breathe. Her body glowed and she returned to normal, but with tears in her eyes. "Aya...I-I'm sorry...G- Gavv, h-he's controlling us...you have t-to set them free...i thank you as well..." Endira whispered between gasps of life, and slowly died.  
  
"Endira...We will free them...I promise!" Aya cried as her tears fell to the ground. She silently made a prayer as the others kept fighting.  
Shantei and Eli had teamed up to fight their opponents who were obviously bigger then them. Eli blasted with magic at Kain who was bouncing everything off his hand. Nothing got though to him.  
  
Shantei ducked as the spell sword slashed form her head. She smiled a crooked smiled. "Aren't we a little hostile?" she asked him before receiving a magic blow sending her back.  
  
"AHH!!!" she cried hitting the ground with a hard thud. "You jerk!! You'll pay for that!" she shouted jumping up as a white glow surrounded her body. "I'll teach you! Crescent Shadow!" she shouted sending a wave of light and dark attacks dissolving and destroying Mercia.  
  
Eli laughed as Shantei did this, not noticing a blow aimed from her. Shantei looked up and gasped. "ELI! MOVE!" she screamed running toward her.  
  
Turning around Eli flew back into the mountain wall with a crunch. "ELI!" Shantei screamed running toward her. She kneeled beside her friend as tears fell down her face. "Eli? Eli? Wake up!" she cried checking for a pulse.  
  
"I-Im alright..." Eli smiled opening her eyes. He face was now blooded and so was her shirt. She had numerous slashes and cuts on her and was bleeding heavily.  
  
"We need to get you help...here, drink this!" Shantei gave Eli a healing fog, but it only worked so she wasn't bleeding anymore. Eli was till weak. "Can you sit up?" she asked while turning her head to see Kain walking toward them.  
  
"Yeah...hey Shantei...go get him!" Eli smiled as she sat up against the wall. Shantei nodded and attacked Kain, who was unsuspecting it. His body surged with a white energy exploding him.  
  
Shantei landed on the ground huffing a puffing. The sadness in her eyes was cleared and now she smiled. Eli smiled as well as she healed herself.  
Kai brung his sword down upon Izsuri. She dodged and laughed. "You think a little boy like you can fight me?" she laughed again, sending anger though Kai's heart.  
  
"Shut-up and fight PANSY LADY!" he shouted. She stopped laughing and stared a Kai with total disgust. "Why you little brat!" she screamed attack him, he smirked and moved out of the way.  
  
"Lady got a scratch?" he asked sarcastically. She was really pissed off now, she lunged at him like a cat but just before she landed on him, Kai brung up his sword again.  
  
It went right though her stomach, as she fell her last words were, "Demion Secita... (You are powerful)" She fell to the ground dead. Kai gave her a solemn look and ran toward Shantei and Eli.  
"Do you give up?" Lavitz asked while staring at Gavv's bleeding form. Laughing insanely Gavv smirked at Lavitz. "Why don't you just kill me? Hahaha, then maybe the Demon will leave!" he chuckled one of those evil laughs.  
  
Lavitz stared at him with disgust and hate. "Tell me...why did the demon choose me?" he asked, picking his words carefully.  
  
Staring at Lavitz with total black eyes he smiled with fangs forming. "I told you to kill me...boy. You have lost your chance...!" with that said, Gavv leaped up into the sky forming a ball full of dark energy.  
  
"What!!!" Lavitz yelled out as he looked up into the sky. With the dark energy surrounding him he couldn't move anywhere. 'Let me free!!!' the demon's voice screeched within Lavitz's mind.  
  
Gritting his teeth he braced himself just as it touched him. Fully engulfing him, Lavitz shouted in pain. The dark energy filling him with evil and sending him to the sky.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Lavitz yelled as the evil pierced his body with all its hatred. Aya looked up and so did the others. "LAVITZ!!!" Aya cried.  
  
Christopher turned around to see the energy head for him and the other finding new victims. "EVERYONE! MOVE!!" he yelled flying down and grabbing Aya and Joseph grabbing Shantei while Eli and Kai flew away into the sky away form the magic.  
  
Screams and cries of horror and pain were heard all though Vellweb as the magic engulfed everyone who was on the ground, Gavv's men and Christopher's men alike. The ones in the air stared down at their dying comrades with wide eyes.  
  
Aya and Shantei closed their eyes as the tears flowed. "Make him stop!!!" Aya cried putting her face into Christopher's cloak.  
  
: Inside the Dark Magic:  
  
Lavitz's eyes closed as the pain of Darkness reached his body. The others around him dying...but not him. 'What's happening to me!!!' his mind cried out.  
  
"My world will soon engulf you...YOU...will be my slave." The Demon appeared in front of Lavitz with fangy teeth forming a smile. "You WILL fall...BOY!" he screeched.  
  
Clutching his head Lavitz yelled out. "UAGHHHH!!!!" The magic on the outside became a greenish white colour, as soon as it disappeared a body floated slowly to the ground.  
  
Lavitz.  
  
Eli, Aya, Shantei and Kai's eyes went wide as their friend lied lifeless on the ground. Aya screamed running to him with Christopher and Eli behind him. Shantei was too much in tears while Joseph held her and Kai thought that he didn't need to go.  
  
"Lavitz...Lavitz!" Aya cried as she knelt beside his body. Eli placed a hand on his chest and waited for a heart beat... "He's still alive Aya!" she smiled. Aya looked at Eli and up into the sky as she heard laughing.  
  
"Dad!" she yelled as she saw him. Jet black ragged long hair. Red eyes and dark blue skin. 3/4th's Demon. "Oh my god!" she cried.  
  
He smiled and waved a hand above the ground where Lavitz's body laid. "I'll be taking him with me...Bring the Ultimate Magic if you want him alive..." Gavv hissed in a demonic voice not his own.  
  
Just as he said that a black whip like tentacle came out of the ground as a few more did as well. The others back off as they wrapped themselves around Lavitz and pulling him under.  
  
"NO!" Aya screamed and jumped for his hand. But she was too late.  
  
The others could only watch as Gavv laughter filled the place with evil and horror just before he disappeared.  
  
The rain fell as Aya sat shocked with knees on the ground staring at the ground where Lavitz was. Shantei was still crying into Joseph's shirt, while Eli and Kai were huddled in a corner.  
  
Christopher placed a hand on Aya's shoulder. "Why...him..." she managed before turning around and crying.  
  
"I don't know..." was all he could say.  
(Banging head against a wall) WHY DID I MAKE LAVITZ GET HURT!!WHY!!!! I'm sorry for all those Lavitz fans out there!! He's my favorite Character and I can't believe I just did that!!! Okay...Aya calm you's...OKAY! All those Lloyd fans out there! There will be a little surprise waiting around the corner in the next chappie!!  
  
No little comic thingy this time! Sorry!! 


	18. Lavitz's Problem

Here's Chappie 18!! Hope you guys liked Chappie 17!!! Thanks for reviews!! Here it is! The next chappie!  
Chapter 18: Lavitz's Problem  
  
"Get in there!" a voice yelled loudly as the cellar doors closed tight. Landing on the hard stony floor, Lavitz let out a groan of pain. He had been taken from his friends and badly hurt.  
  
"Why are you here?!?" A girl voice screamed at Lavitz.  
  
No answer. "Tell me!" she cried again.  
  
'Don't be so harsh on your cell mate...girl.' Gavv's demonic voice made its way t the cell both the people were in. She stared up at the ceiling and gasped. "You've fallen to the demon!" she cried.  
  
'Yes...very right girl. Enjoy your new friend, he might bite! HAHAHAH!' the voice left leaving her alone with Lavitz in the dark. Putting her hands together she created a light and flashed it to the ceiling to see her surroundings and Lavitz on the floor bleeding.  
  
"Oh my god!" she screamed getting up and running to his form. She pushed him over to reveal nasty scratches and bruises on him, blood coming out of every wound.  
  
Lavitz could feel a wet cloth on his face, making it sting. Closing his eyes tighter he tried to stop the pain. "Ergh..." was the only sound coming from him.  
  
"Don't worry...I'll heal you. Who are you anyway?" she asked staring at his face and features.  
  
He opened his eyes to see a blurry vision of a girl, but he could see well enough to describe her. Lavitz opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came. Gasping for breath he lied on the floor utterly helpless.  
  
"That's okay...just so you know, my name is Meredia. A priestess from Deningrad. I wonder where you came from, and why they captured you as well." She stood up and walked over to the spring inside the cellar and took a bucket of water over to Lavitz.  
  
"I have to remove your shirt to get to the wound under it...just lie still..." she said to him as she saw him wince as she removed the shirt and placed it under his back so the cold didn't bother him.  
  
Taking the cloth and dumping it into the water, she placed it on his chest and began washing the cuts. Lavitz gritted his teeth and groaned to the stingy pains, knowing Meredia wouldn't hurt him he tried best not to lash out at her.  
  
"Hey...no what? It's actually good to have some company...I'll tell you how I got here." Meredia took a breath and re-wetted the cloth as she talked about her story.  
  
"I was walking to Neet to visit an old friend, but as soon as I got there I was attacked by these golden haired people. One named Gavv grabbed me and told me I was the key...or something, and flew of to this castle. I've been locked up here for 2 weeks now, but the guards treat me nice...unlike that man Gavv..." she hissed under her breath a curse.  
  
Lavitz blinked and stared at his with solemn eyes as he noticed something warm touch his face. Tears.  
  
"I just wish...my brother keeps looking for me..." she sobbed. "Well, who cares really...he'll find me, and you." She sniffed and looked at Lavitz. "You probably weren't even listening to my babble..." she smiled.  
  
He widened his eyes and shook his head painfully. 'No...I was...' he thought.  
  
She kept smiling. "Thanks...now I'm gonna try something...wait here!" she said winking. Standing up, Meredia ran to the steel door and looked outside the bars.  
  
"Um...can I have a large bandage?" she asked the guard beside the door.  
  
"Hmm? What for? Did you hurt yourself again?" he exclaimed. "Yeah...so can i?" she asked again. "I'll go get one." He left leaving her smiling.  
  
'What? Why is she always smiling?' Lavitz's mind asked. 'And...Why does she help me...she must sense the demon in me...why?'  
  
"Thank you!" she said gleefully as the guard returned with a bandage wrap. She knelt by Lavitz and held up her hand casting a small healing spell and placed it on the wrap. Meredia placed it and wrapped it around Lavitz's chest to keep it from infecting.  
  
"There!" she smiled happily.  
  
'Thanks...DAMN! I wish I could talk about now...' he thought groaning with anger.  
  
"I wish I knew your name...maybe you could mouth it out? Or...think! That's it! I can read minds!" she happily said.  
  
'Good...' his voice mumbled though her mind. Her eyes widened, the voice sounded handsome and also strong. Meredia asked her questions again. "Who are you?" she asked.  
  
'My name is Lavitz...'  
  
"Lavitz huh...do you know why you're here?" she asked another question.  
  
'I may think...it's about the Ultimate Magic...'  
  
"You know about it too! Wow...so your reason is close to mine. They want to destroy it...i thought it was their life...so the Mystics would die if the magic was destroyed. I hope it doesn't..." she sighed.  
  
'I was sent destroy it...by Soa...'  
  
"What? But...why? Why would she want to kill off a race...and also! How do you know Soa!" Meredia exclaimed.  
  
'I was dead before...she wanted me to do this mission...lead two girls to their fate...also, to keep a demon from gaining control of Endiness...' he sighed. 'But...i have 1/4th of the demon in me...and Gavv has the other parts! I was half...but he took the other 1/4th.'  
  
Meredia's eyes went wide as she studied Lavitz's face, checking signs for any demon. She noticed how much sorrow was in his heart since he was under this spell of body stealing. Maybe she could help him...  
  
"I'm back!" a voice called in.  
  
"GAVV! Go away!" Meredia yelled holding Lavitz protectively. 'She's...trying to protect me?' Lavitz thought stunned. He saw the anger in her eyes as she stared heatedly at the almost full demon man.  
  
"Oh...is he your boy friend now? Too bad...his mind is mine, back off!" Gavv shouted sending a gust of wind at Meredia sending her into the wall.  
  
"Meredia!" Lavitz yelled, finally getting his voice back. "I'm okay...watch out!" she cried pointing at Gavv, who was facing Lavitz and casting a spell.  
  
"AHH!" Lavitz yelled as the spell hit him with full force. His eyes closed as his head felt like it would explode...mind control again. Lavitz snapped his eyes open again in a trance, but this time they were a silvery black colour...not green.  
  
Meredia looked on from the wall and tried to get up but two guards held her back. "Let me go! LAVITZ! Wake up!" she cried again trying to resist their grip on her.  
  
"Your heart...your soul...your mind...will be MINE!" Gavv laughed as he lifted Lavitz face to his and smiled. "The other part...Aferico..." he mumbled the spell as his eyes glowed and Lavitz's eyes glowed as well.  
  
The shadow of the other demon part lifted out of his body making him snap back into reality. Using the rest of his strength Lavitz cast a flame spell on Gavv, pushing him away from Lavitz.  
  
"Don't ...come near me!" Lavitz hissed as he tried standing up fully to fight. Gavv just laughed his demonic laugh as his face changed to a demon face. "You...took over his mind!" Lavitz shouted backing up...actually scared.  
  
"Lavitz! Get out of here!" Meredia screamed pointing to the open door. Gavv blasted her again. "AHH!" she screamed landing on her side into the corner.  
  
Staring at Meredia, Lavitz's eyes flashed yellow. "Don't...harm...her..." he growled as a red aura surrounded him. Gavv only laughed as Lavitz attacked him. "You're too much! This is very humorous!" he stated sending Lavitz away in a wind blast.  
  
"ARGH!!" Being flown back into the wall with a crunch, Lavitz fell to the ground. "You are no match or me...boy! Now...GIVE ME THE OTHER PART!" Gavv screeched.  
  
"You'll have to...take it by force..." Lavitz countered.  
  
"WHAT! You little piece of..." but before Gavv could finish his sentence while stomping up to Lavitz, the fallen Knight shot a blast a Gavv, making a hole appear in his chest.  
  
"Hehehe..." a demon laugh.  
  
Lavitz stared at him with wide eyes. "You should be dead!" he exclaimed.  
  
"No...But you will be!" he screamed as a wave of rays of magic and power blasted Lavitz sending him back into the wall unconscious.  
  
"LAVITZ!" Meredia cried as she ran up beside him and put his head to her chest. "Leave him alone Gavv!" she shrieked. The eyes that once pathetic were replaced by determined young eyes of a true priestess.  
  
"Damn girl...too bad I can't true you to my side..." he scowled and turned away locking the door behind him and the guards.  
  
Meredia took a deep breath and stared at Lavitz with sad eyes. "This is their fault..." she whispered as her tears welled up and fell onto his face. Twitching slightly he opened his eyes and looked at her. "Thanks...for protecting me..." he mumbled before falling into darkness.  
  
"Lavitz..."  
: Deningrad Street:  
  
"Hurry! Come on Kai!!!" Eli, Shantei and Aya screamed at him.  
  
"I'm coming! 'Damn girls!'" he said to himself.  
  
: Castle:  
  
"Shantei...I hope you're alright..." Dart mumbled looking out the window.  
  
Just then. "DAD! MOM! ALBERT!!!" Shantei's voice cried as the group ran into the room where everyone was. Dart ran to his daughter and hugged her. 'Are you alright!" he asked.  
  
"Dad...we need you're guy's help!" she asked desperately. Dart stared at her. "If it's with the war...no!" he told her sternly.  
  
Aya had about enough. "It's about LAVITZ! During the fight, MY father took him prisoner! We have to get him back!" she cried as a man put his hand son her shoulders.  
  
Dart and the others were shocked. "Where is he?" he glared at Aya and the man behind her. Christopher.  
  
"He's being held in the Omnis Castle south of Bale..." Joseph said coming up from behind Shantei and Eli. "There's also a priestess being held there as well..." he said solemnly.  
  
Shana smiled at Dart. "Don't do that Shana! Ahh...oh alright." He stood up and picked Shantei up in his arms. "Lead the way Aya..." he asked the other girl.  
  
Aya smiled and started floating. "This way!" she pointed and flew out of the window. "Turn Dragoon!" she exclaimed.  
  
The others nodded. After transforming they head from the Omnis Castle, were the Girl and Lavitz were held.  
"Uh...ah..." Lavitz gasped as he was running short of breath. Meredia cast a worried look at him and cast another healing spell. "Lavitz?" she asked.  
  
"It...w-won't work...this is the demon's mind control doing..." he said quietly. Opening his eyes he looked around the room and then at Meredia again. "Hey...Thanks for helping me back there..." he mumbled casting his eyes to the side, showing a light red blush forming on his cheeks.  
  
"Your welcome. Now...save you strength...you'll get out of here." She placed a hand on his head and combed his head though her hand as he fell into unconsciousness again. She frowned when she noticed he was heavily breathing, he didn't have a lot of time left before he was part of the demon's slave.  
  
BOOM!  
  
Meredia snapped her head in the direction of the explosion. There were screams and cries outside the door and also more explosions. "Who...would be..." she thought about it and smiled brightly. "Lavitz...you'll be okay!" she smiled down at him.  
  
Before she could yell or anything the door was blown out form the stone. "LAVITZ? PRIESTESS?" Kai's voice called form the smoke. 'A shapeshifter?' she smiled. "Yes! We're here!" she cried back.  
  
Kia form came into vision as did a huge BIG form of Kongol. "Oh god...what did they do to him?" Kai asked as he looked upon Lavitz. Kongol stomped over and picked both them up carefully. "Kongol carry you outside..." he said earning a nod from Meredia, who still was holding Lavitz.  
  
They ran out a way Kai had mad with magic to where the group of Dragoons waited with Shantei, Aya, Eli, Joseph, and Christopher. "We have them!" Kai called out flying into the air as did Kongol and the others.  
  
While flying to Deningrad, Aya wanted to jump on Lavitz...but after seeing his condition and also in the priestess arms see thought better of it. 'She likes him...' Aya thought flying beside them.  
  
Meredia saw the younger girl staring at her and Lavitz. "He'll be fine...i promise you. But first we have to get him help...my brother can help him!" she said smiling at Aya.  
  
Beaming with happiness Aya giggled. "YES!" she jumped into the air higher and smiled flying back to Deningrad.  
  
Okay...okay, small chappie. NOT AS SMALL AS THE OTHERS! WJAHAHAHAHHAH!! Ahem...sorry. Hee ena! No comic thingy today...I'm outta ideas for that! Oh well...so. Will Lavitz survive? Why is Meredia acting strange...who's her BROTHER!!! (Falls over) AH.I'm insane. Naw...okay! Gotta go!! BUH BYE!! Please Review!!^_^! 


	19. Fate and Destiny

Hey!! What is everyone doing? Hmm...Ah well, so. I'm gonna start chappie 19 now...finally. Hey! If any one you want to make requests for the next chappie (20) then please feel free, and I'll see what I can do. Thanks, now on with chappie 19!!!  
Chapter 19: Fate and Destiny  
  
After rescuing Lavitz and the young Priestess from the claw of Gavv, the group in now in Deningrad again, receiving help from Meredia's brother.  
  
"Guys...this is my brother, Ailos. He can help Lavitz. You see...I'm a holy priestess who works with light magic, he works with dark and light which is more powerful together...He can help."  
  
Shana walked up to Ailos and shook his hand. "Hello...it's a pleasure you can help him..." she said smiling.  
  
"Where is he?" his gentle voice asked.  
  
"In the infirmary..." Dart said casting daggers at the man who stood before them. Meredia looked at him then her brother. "Oh Dart! He's not wingly! He just looks it. Tee hee..." she giggled as Dart blushed at being confused.  
  
Meredia and Ailos left to the infirmary. Dart stared at Shana, "You think he can help?" he asked.  
  
"Dart...i know he can." Shana walked over to the chairs and sat down while the others followed suit. "We're going to be in this war...aren't we..." he mumbled.  
  
"Yup! Your right Dart!" Meru laughed.  
: Infirmary:  
  
Breathing heavily and covered in bandages, Lavitz laid on one of the beds in the small candle lit room in the halls of the infirmary. Shantei, Aya, Kai and Eli had been waiting and watching just in case something happened while Meredia was getting her brother. The door swung open.  
  
"Hey guys." Meredia walked over to Shantei and Aya, and smiled. "He's in good hands, but you have to leave now...there's going to be a lot of dangerous energy floating around..."  
  
The girls nodded and so did Kai. Just before leaving Aya smiled wide and then ran out the door, quietly shutting it behind her.  
  
Ailos stared at Lavitz's face and an energy ball floated above his chest. "He has part of a demon in him..." he mumbled, directing it to his sister.  
  
"Yeah...but. It seems while fighting, Gavv managed to absorb half of his demon in Lavitz..." she murmured while the ball moved down Lavitz body and back up to his face.  
  
"Hm...This is rare..." his voice sounded surprised.  
  
"What? What is rare?" she asked pulling on his arm.  
  
"It shows that he's a human with powerful magic, no human can have magic. Unless is from the machines we have...hm...It can be the cause of the demon, Meredia."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Get me the book over on the counter there..." Ailos said pointing to the desk counter on the far right of the room.  
  
She picked it up and handed it to him. Meredia look quizzically at him as he opened the book. "What is the book about? Read it..." she urged as she sat down on the side of the bed.  
  
Clearing his throat Ailos began. "On the Midnight of when the Moon child descended upon the earth, it gave the world Bliss and Happiness...but that was a legend and it now is known as the Moon child of Death and Destruction." He took a breath as Meredia interrupted.  
  
"I thought that was long ago, how this has anything to do with now?" she asked but a hand to her chin.  
  
He continued. "As the years grew and the legend became no more, people began to think it wasn't a prophecy about fate, but a forgotten past. The past where a demon engulfed the moon child and created the Black monster. This was the true legend."  
  
"Then...is the demon that has been controlling Gavv the Black monster?" Meredia asked another question. Ailos looked at her and back at the book obviously in thought.  
  
"I...I don't know...maybe, or it could just be a normal demon seeking revenge of some sort, or even more." Walking to the window, Ailos stared at the book with utmost interest. "Time is of the essence..." he said aloud.  
  
"What? Time...but we don't have that much time! Lavitz might die the demon in Gavv wants to kill Aya and maybe even Shantei! We need more time..." Meredia mumbled looking at her brother's back.  
  
Turning around he nodded and stared at Lavitz. "What has he told you so far...about the demon?" he asked.  
  
"I...think...that he has part of the demon in him...I don't remember..." she mumbled again sitting up this time and walking to where he brother was. He stared at her with blue eyes.  
  
"We need to find...the Ultimate Magic...before Gavv finds it..." he told his sister and heading to the door. "With that maybe, we can get rid of the demon..." Ailos opened the door and walked out closing it quietly behind him.  
  
Meredia stared at the door with sad eyes. 'There's no time to find the Ultimate Magic...Ailos...' she thought before sitting down on the bed again. Staring at Lavitz she whispered something to him, like a song or a prayer then she left as well.  
  
: The castle gardens:  
  
"I hope he'll be okay..." Aya sighed as she looked over the frozen water. Knowing that Lavitz was hurt badly, brung uneasiness to her and the others.  
  
"Are you okay? Miss Aya?" a voice said from behind her giving Aya a jolt. "Wha? OH! You're that priestess!!! Did you help him! Will he be okay?" Aya asked Meredia questions that surprised the slightly older girl.  
  
"Slow down...yes, I did help him. But...it's only a shield to stop the demon from spreading, consuming him. I only can do that, and my brother needs to find the right spell...but don't worry. He'll be up and going...just a little bit on the uneasy side."  
  
"What do you mean...uneasy?" this word caught her attention.  
  
"Okay, I mean by he'll sometimes get dizzy like if he's got a hangover, and the other is that he might just fell sick like if you have sea sickness...not that big of a deal, other than headaches and stuff this will happen."  
  
Aya's face scrunched up. "Ow...i feel sorry for the guy now..." she giggled. "Hey!" Aya yelled as the girl was walking away. "Do you think we can win this battle against my father and the demon?" she asked suddenly.  
  
"I believe we can if we work together...i will also help." Meredia then walked away leaving Aya surprised that she was joining the group.  
  
"YES!!! We have a PRIESTESS ON THE TEAM!!!" she cried as Aya jumped into the air and into the tree behind her. Landing on her behind she punched the tree. "OW! THAT HURT!" she grumbled.  
  
: Nightfall:  
  
'Goddess of power, fate and destiny...i call thee to my will...I ask thee by my heart. Help save this one, who has been tortured by the demon of chaos, death, and destruction...'  
  
"Wha..." opening his eyes slowly to a dim candle light, Lavitz woke up. Moving his hand to his chest he felt for injury but found only a wrap around the wound.  
  
"W-where am i..." he whispered to nothing. Trying to sit up he gritted his teeth to the pain in his body and slowly lied back down.  
  
"Is...This Deningrad? How'd I get here?' he asked again, but this time he was answered.  
  
"Yes, this is Deningrad, and your friends brought you here." It was the voice of Meredia's brother Ailos. Of course Lavitz didn't have a clue who this guy was and tensed as he felt his power.  
  
"Don't worry; I'm a friend as well. I'm Meredia's brother. I'm sure you know her..." he said trying to calm Lavitz down.  
  
Breathing a sigh of relief Lavitz lay back again. "Good...i don't need any more crap from Gavv and that demon!" he cursed the two under his breath, but Ailos heard him.  
  
"I just came here to tell you that you should take it easy...you're not fully healed yet and you'll need some help getting around. My sister will help with that part." Ailos moved back and stepped out of the room quietly.  
  
"Help getting around...What they'd do to me..." he asked no one in particular. Knowing he was safe in the Deningrad castle, Lavitz slowly drifted back into sleep.  
  
OKAY!!! People! Like I said up at the top, if you want any requests or anything just tell me in the review!! Hehehe! Hope you liked that! Be hoping for Chappie 20 soon! 


	20. Kiss and Train

HEY everyone! Sorry for the delay on Desperate Magic, hehehe...okay. Now for chappie 20! Finally!!! Okay...no more...delays! AHAHHAHHA!!!  
  
Chapter 20: Kiss and Train  
  
It was early in the morning when Eli woke up. She was in the same room as Aya and Shantei, and the two of them were still sleeping quietly. She eyed them seriously and got off the bed and jumped onto Aya's bed and yelled.  
  
"GET UP!!!!" she shouted, waking Aya and Shantei from their sleep. Both girls fell off of the bed and screamed.  
  
Aya was the first to reply to the shouting onslaught. "Why...did you wake us up so...early? Yawn.." Aya yawned as she stood up and balanced herself with the bed post.  
  
"Yah...it's a little early don't you think Eli?" Shantei asked as she sat back on the bed and yawned loudly.  
  
"We have to train! If we wanna beat Aya's dad we have to be stronger!" Eli told the two sleepy girls who were falling asleep again. Her temper rising he breathed in and yelled," WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
: Noon:  
  
Kai watched as the three girls alone with the Dragoons were training. 'I wonder when it's my turn...' he thought as he leaned against the frame of the entrance.  
  
"It's seems their improving..." a voice came from behind Kai startling the young shapeshifter. "LAVITZ! DON'T do...that...err..." Kai huffed out and stared at the man whose arm was being held by Meredia who was helping him walk a bit.  
  
"I think you should be out there too..." Meredia giggled as she pointed to the group with her free hand, Kai only huffed again. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all...err...FINE! You two look soooo much like a COUPLE!!!" Kai yelled out running to where Aya and the others were and accidentally knocked Dart over.  
  
"Couple..." Lavitz whispered under his breath as his eyes became confused circles and his face turned red. "KAI!!! GET BACK HERE!!!" he shouted and started to run but trip and fall flat on his face.  
  
"Oww..." a muffled cry was heard.  
  
Meredia looked down and knelt beside him as he lifted his head. "You okay?" she asked. "I feel so...helpless...!" he murmured as he got back up on his feet and the two sat down on the stairs watching the others train.  
  
: Training:  
  
Aya backflipped as Christopher sprung forward with his weapon draw. Quickly he slashed at Aya, making her cry out and fall backwards into the tree. Eli saw this and ran to her fallen friend.  
  
"Aya...you okay? Hey...let me heal you..." she whispered, but was silenced as Aya stood up and leaned against the tree with her teeth clenched as well as her fists.  
  
"I'll...be okay!" yelling Aya ran forward and jumped up over her uncle's head, and landed behind him and raised her arms.  
  
Mumbling she summoned a spell. "Ground beneath my very body...lend you strength and power to me to defeat the ones before us...lend me your spirit, soul and power!" her eyes flashed open. "Use your vines and wrap around the enemy! Trap them with your spirit! CHAOS VINE!" Aya shouted as vine sprung from within the ground and attacked Christopher, tying him up in the vines and keeping him above the ground and also still.  
  
He smiled. "Very good Aya...you learned the Chaos Vine...you're father couldn't even learn that!" Aya shook her head. "No...I don't have a father anymore, he got destroyed by the greediness of a demon..." she sighed and the spell let go as she walked away.  
  
Christopher nodded.  
  
Standing in a magic circle Shantei kept her eyes closed tightly as the voice of her mother rang though her head like the wind. A white energy flowed from the cracks in the ground's circle and surrounded Shantei making her glow with light. Above her the clouds parted and the sun appeared in the middle of the sky, shining down upon her. Her eyes glowed white as she opened them and lifted her hands, chanting the same thing over and over.  
  
"The light with stop the darkness...the Darkness shall fall..." over and over until the dark clouds enveloped Shantei, covering her. Shana looked as her daughter struggled slightly, but maintained her posture. Then...as it would be like Shantei could take no more pressure of Dark energy, the holy power shot though the clouds, breaking them into bits of cloud then turning them into rubble.  
  
"Excellent Shantei...you are a true Moon Child..." Shana said smiling as she hugged her daughter tight. Shantei hugged her mother back, and fainted.  
  
"They're worn out..." Kai said as he sat down beside Lavitz. The older man nodded slowly. "Why aren't you training with them...Kai?" Lavitz asked in a serious tone.  
  
Lowering his head in thought Kai mumbled, "I don't need too...you see, I can train myself in my mind...learn new things as well...most shapeshifters can do that."  
  
Eli ran across the field laughing as Aya chased her, they were having fun now. Kai smiled as he stared at her. Lavitz looked at Kai then at Eli, and then at Kai again and nodded. "I see what's going on...heh..." he whispered to Kai.  
  
Lifting his head up in alarm, Kai stared at Lavitz with a red face and wide eyes. "W-what...what do...you mean? Nothings going on!" he said putting his heads up in defense. Chuckling, Lavitz slowly shook his head. "No need to hide it Kai. Don't worry, I won't tell her..." he smiled at the younger boy.  
  
Breathing out, Kai put a hand to his head. "You'd better not..." he blushed and stood up and walked inside. Lavitz chuckled.  
  
"Stop tormenting him..." Meredia said poking Lavitz in the side making the man wince and hold the spot in pain. "Why'd you do that!" his voice growled dangerously low.  
  
Smiling Meredia stood up and backed up, getting ready to run. Standing up slowly Lavitz shook. "You're not getting away..." he threatened as she ran.  
  
Using his strength he pushed his legs and ran after her ignoring the pain. The laughed as he kept stumbling, but he quickly regained his composure and ran faster. She looked behind her and saw him not there and stopped.  
  
"Did...did he give up already?" she blinked and turned back and came face to face with Lavitz and him grabbing her arms and pushing her down, but instead of falling she grabbed him and both of them fell rolling down the small hill by the garden.  
  
Lavitz fell on his back and Meredia on top. She was giggling as he tried to get up, but...sadly he was stuck. "Funny, I thought you were strong...Teehee!" she giggled sitting down on his chest making him struggle more.  
  
Aya and Eli stopped running as they saw Meredia on top of Lavitz giggling as the latter was struggling under her weight. The both laughed aloud as Meredia smiled, and Lavitz blushed completely red still struggling. "Awww, Lavitz you should have told us!!!" Aya laughed as she walked closer to them to see Lavitz turn his head to hide the blush.  
  
"No kidding...Meredia..." Eli bent over and whispered something in the new girl's ear, and Meredia nodded. "What did you tell her Eli?" Aya asked.  
  
Whispering o Aya, the girl giggled. Meredia stared at Lavitz, as he slowly looked at her and froze in spot, she didn't stop staring at him with her smile. His mouth opened slightly the girl bent down and kissed his cheek and jumped off, leaving the guy free but frozen.  
  
"He...he's frozen solid Eli..." Aya said poking him in the leg. "I don't think a girl has kissed him before" Eli giggled walking away as well as dragging Lavitz by the arm and Meredia dragging him by the legs. Aya giggled and followed swiftly behind.  
  
Okay...i know...short. But I had fun tormenting people today! Whahaha! OKAY! I will update soon people...hopefully. Muwahaha, who knows maybe I might start a fic for Final Fantasy? Maybe...okay! He yah go! Review please! 


End file.
